


Dla większego dobra, panie Graves

by Aruccio



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, I am not sorry, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, No Porn, No Sex, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), captured Percival Graves
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruccio/pseuds/Aruccio
Summary: Gdzie jest Percival Graves?Na pewno nie jest martwy.Niestety, dobrze się nie ma.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczęło się od myśli, że gdzieś musi być i że może żyje (bo żyje i proszę nie zaprzeczać).  
> Grindelwald porywa Gravesa w celu podszycia się pod niego i przeniknięcia szeregów MACUSy - ale w takim wypadku co chce wyciągnąć od aurora, skoro ma dostęp do najtajniejszych akt w Amryce?
> 
> PS Mam zaplanowany koniec, ale nie mam pojęcia, ile słów i rozdziałów zajmie mi dotarcie do niego.

Była noc.

Percival wiedział, że nie powinien śledzić tego człowieka samotnie.

Ale jeśli jest to do tej pory nieuchwytny czarnoksiężnik, to nie mógł pozwolić, by ponownie zniknął. Oczywiście, że to mogła być pułapka na niego, ale na to mógł zaradzić tylko w jeden sposób - wygrywając z Grindelwaldem.

Jednym z najsilniejszych czarodziejów na świecie.

Który właśnie szedł ulicami Nowego Jorku jakby nigdy nic setkę metrów przed nim. Dopiero co w Europie pojawiła się informacja o jego ataku, więc jeszcze bardziej niepokojące było, jak szybko znalazł się w Ameryce.

Percival przyspieszył kroku, poprawiając szal na ustach i ściskając różdżkę w kieszeni. Grindelwald zniknął za rogiem, a auror naprawdę nie chciał go zgubić.

Skręcił za nim i zwolnił kroku, stwierdzając, że nie podoba mu się ta uliczka. O tej porze była po prostu… całkowicie ciemna. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił  _ lumos _ , rozglądając się uważnie.

Nie było go.

Oczywiście, mógł się tego spodziewać. Grindelwald po prostu się deportował albo…

Percivala przeszedł dreszcz i w tej samej chwili usłyszał za sobą rozbawione parsknięcie.

Obrócił się na pięcie, cudem blokując szmaragdowe zaklęcie czarnoksiężnika. Prawie od razu uderzyły w niego kolejne dwa, wytrącając go z równowagi.

Cofnął się chwiejnie, kontrując swoim zaklęciem. Użycie przeciw Grindelwaldowi zwykłego  _ expelliarmus _ mijałoby się z celem. Plotki ze starego kontynentu mówiły, że nawet bez różdżki jest tak silny, jak normalny czarodziej.

Percival cofnął się znowu, gdy odbicie zaklęcia zachwiało nim. Prędkość Grindelwalda go przerażała… ale on sam był aurorem, nie mógł tak po prostu przegrać.

Nagle niebieski płomień uderzył go w ramię. Przez ciało przeszła fala bólu i syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy popchnięty siłą zaklęcia wpadł na ścianę.

Od razu podniósł różdżkę, odbijając kolejny niebieski płomień. Na początku wydawało mu się, że czarnoksiężnik rzuca  _ expelliarmus  _ i  _ drętwota _ , ale jeśli tak było, już zmienił taktykę. Ten ogień był groźniejszy od zwykłego rozbrojenia. Chociaż czy bycie bezbronnym wobec Grindelwalda nie jest najgorszym, co może go spotkać?

Kolejne zaklęcie uderzyło go tuż obok poprzedniego miejsca i aż go zamroczyło z bólu, gdy ramię pociągnęło go do tyłu siłą uderzenia. Naprawdę nie powinien był go śledzić.

Atak na chwilę ustał i Percival podniósł różdżkę wyżej, celując w czarnoksiężnika. Gdyby teraz zaatakował, nic by to nie dało. Grindelwald zdążyłby odbić czar bez problemu. Dlaczego przestał?

Ciemna sylwetka podniosła swoją różdżkę i uliczka rozbłysła światłem. Auror zmrużył lekko oczy i cofnął się krok, odsuwając od ściany, gdy Grindelwald okazał się być zdecydowanie za blisko.

\- Cieszę się, że wreszcie się spotykamy, panie Graves - na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się ten zarozumiały uśmiech, który Percival widział w dokumentach. Wytarł krew z brody. Nawet nie wiedział, skąd się wzięła.

Nie odpowiedział, zaciskając palce na różdżce. Musi skrócić dystans, by czarnoksiężnik nie zdążył się obronić, i dopiero wtedy rzucić zaklęcie. Jakiekolwiek. Nawet głupie  _ expelliarmus _ .

Z twarzy Grindelwalda zniknął uśmiech, gdy znowu się odezwał:

\- Co pana skłoniło do pójścia za-

Auror rzucił się w przód, podnosząc różdżkę i rzucając  _ drętwotę. _

Może to był brak wiary, a może jego zwyczajna realistyczna ocena, ale jeszcze zanim Grindelwald to zrobił, wiedział, że odbije czar.

Ułamek sekundy po błysku światła, poczuł, że mężczyzna złapał jego szalik i szarpnięciem przyciągnął do siebie. Percival stracił oddech, gdy materiał zacisnął się na szyi, ale podniósł różdżkę i rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie, jakie w tej sytuacji przyszło mu do głowy. Grindelwalda odrzuciło kilka metrów i Percival upadł na ziemię, ale szybko się podniósł, opierając się barkiem o ścianę.

Grindelwalda przed nim nie było.

Serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy poczuł na karku lekkie dźgnięcie.

\- To było dobre. Nie spodziewałem się, że ma pan jeszcze siłę, panie Graves.

Zamiast oczekiwanego zaklęcia, w kark uderzył go łokieć. Percival sapnął i upadł na kolana. Oparł się ranną ręką o ziemię i zaćmiło go z bólu. Natychmiast przycisnął ją do siebie. Była złamana, więc bezużyteczna. Nie był w stanie rzucić teraz jakiegokolwiek czaru leczącego.

Zdążył tylko się obrócić, gdy stopa, obuta w skórę, wbiła się w jego brzuch.

Co to za sposób walki? Percival szczerze nie spodziewał się po Grindelwaldzie tak niemagicznych zagrywek.

Padł na plecy z jękiem i zacisnął palce na różdżce… ale zorientował się, że nie ma jej w ręce. Kątem oka dojrzał ją, leżącą tuż obok na kamiennym bruku i szybko wyciągnął po nią rękę. W tym samym momencie ciemny but stanął na niej. Percival stłumił frustrację i spróbował się podnieść, ale cios w głowę powalił go z powrotem na plecy.

Zamajaczyła nad nim postać czarnoksiężnika z dwoma różdżkami w ręce.

Był całkowicie bezbronny.

\- Rozumiem, że mnie pan ściga, ale nawet nie pozwoli skończyć mówić? - parsknął rozbawiony Grindelwald i kucnął obok niego.

Musiał walczyć, musiał zrobić cokolwiek… ale widok jego różdżki w ręce przeciwnika, odebrał mu nadzieję. Nie znał magii ofensywnej bez różdżki. Walczyć nie był w stanie, ale nie może umrzeć na kolanach przed Grindelwaldem.

Mężczyzna jakby go usłyszał, bo wsunął obie różdżki do kieszeni i złapał go za poły płaszcza, najpierw zmuszając do podniesienia się, a potem padnięcia na kolana. Percival sapnął z bólu, ale podniósł zdrową rękę i zacisnął na nadgarstku mężczyzny, bezskutecznie próbując się uwolnić.

\- Dalej chcesz walczyć? - przez twarz Grindelwalda przemknął wyraz niezadowolenia, ale potem uśmiechnął się - Skończmy to, co?

\-  _ Expulso _ \- syknął Percival rozcapierzając dłoń pomiędzy nimi. Zaklęcie było bardzo słabe bez różdżki, ale odepchnęło ich od siebie wystarczająco mocno, by Grindelwald go uwolnił. Czar uderzył aurora w klatkę piersiową, wyciskając całe powietrze. Cofnął się, łapiąc oddech i przyciskając ranną rękę do klatki piersiowej. Zdrową wyciągnął przed siebie i bezgłośnie przywołał swoją różdżkę.

Musiał przed sobą przyznać, że gdy smukły kształt wsunął się w jego dłoń, był zaskoczony.

Widział, że Grindelwald, odepchnięty tak samo mocno jak on, już odzyskał swoją postawę i uśmiecha się, podnosząc różdżkę.

Uprzedził go.

\-  _ Defodio. Bombarda maxima!  _ \- wydusił, wskazując swoją różdżką ścianę po lewej od czarnoksiężnika. Cegły eksplodowały i Percival nie mógł nic poradzić, że poczuł satysfakcję, gdy przez chwilę widział, jak Grindelwald podnosi rękę, by się ochronić -  _ Expulso  _ \- syknął, wykorzystując chwilową przewagę. Gdzieś w pyle ziemia eksplodowała -  _ Dręt-  _ ugh!

Różdżka wyleciała mu z dłoni i poleciał do przodu, gdy próbował ją przytrzymać. Zaklął, upadając na kolana i opierając się na jednej ręce.

\- To był naprawdę ciekawy pojedynek, panie Graves - Grindelwald podszedł, chowając różdżkę Percivala do kieszeni.

\- Zabijesz aurora?

“Mógłbym się zawahać, gdyby to był pierwszy raz - odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem czarnoksiężnik i machnął różdzką. Percival poczuł, jak wszystkie mięśnie sztywnieją i zwalił się na bok. Rękę przeszył ból i jęknął cicho, zaciskając zęby.

\- Niech się pan nie obawia - Grindelwald wycelował w niego i auror pobladł. Nie był gotowy na śmierć.  _ Nie był gotowy na taką śmierć. _

Gdy zaklęcie Grindelwalda go uderzyło, zdążył tylko pomyśleć, że nie było zielone.

 

* * *

 

Ocknął się na kamiennej podłodze. Natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi, ale świat zawirował i upadł z powrotem na kolana. Ręka pulsowała bólem, ale ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, była nastawiona i opatrzona.

Jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące było to, że żyje.

W polu widzenia pojawiła się blada dłoń i nie zdążył zareagować, gdy Grindelwald chwycił go za szczękę i podniósł głowę. Percival z nienawiścią spojrzał w różnokolorowe oczy i szarpnął się w tył. Rezultatem była tylko kolejna fala bólu.

\- Dajże spokój, nie jest pan aż tak źle traktowany - czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się do aurora, zmuszając z powrotem do spojrzenia na siebie - Zadbałem przynajmniej o pana rany. Przyzna pan, że trafienie tego samego miejsca dwa razy było dobrym pomysłem.

Percival nie odpowiedział, ale też się nie poruszył, przyciskając rękę do klatki piersiowej. Nienawidził tego, że znów klęczy przed Grindelwaldem.

\- Swoją drogą - mężczyzna podniósł drugą rękę i wyrwał aurorowi kilka brudnych włosów - dziękuję ślicznie, przydadzą się.

Najpierw Percival nie zrozumiał, ale potem otworzył szerzej oczy ze strachu.

Grindelwald puścił go i zaśmiał się.

\- O tak, czekałem na ten wyraz twarzy. Myśli pan, że sam mnie zauważył i zaczął śledzić? Potrzebowałem pana.

Porwanie go było planem Grindelwalda, zanim Percival zaczął go w ogóle śledzić. Poszedł prosto w pułapkę.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie udawać mnie tak dobrze by się nie zorientowali! - wychrypiał, próbując się podnieść, ale osłabione ciało nie dało rady.

\- Czyżby, Percivalu Gravesie? - Grindelwald uśmiechnął się do niego rozbawiony - Szybko się okaże, jak spostrzegawczy są twoi koledzy aurorzy.

Gellert Grindelwald odwrócił się do niego plecami i wyszedł z piwnicy, pogrążając go w półmroku, oświetlanym słabą lampą przy suficie.

Największy czarnoksiężnik na świecie będzie prawą ręką w MACUSie.

I Percival nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

 

* * *

 

Wyczerpanie pokonywało go w krótkim czasie za każdym razem, gdy się budził. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, ale w końcu po którymś obudzeniu się zobaczył na ziemi niedaleko kubek wody i talerz z czymś, co wyglądało jak ziemniaki.

Z jednej strony jeśli umrze z głodu, Grindelwald nie będzie mógł się za niego podawać w ministerstwie. Z drugiej strony jeśli umrze, nikt się nie dowie o niczym, co mógł się tutaj dowiedzieć Percival. Nawet w aktualnym stanie, zamknięty w piwnicy, miał jakieś szanse na informacje.

Zjadł szybko i podniósł się, podpierając o ściany. Podszedł do drzwi. Były zabezpieczone?

Zamknął oczy, dotykając ich.

Prawie od razu cofnął rękę jak oparzony. Były tak naszprycowane zaklęciami, że nie miał szans tego przełamać bez różdżki. Nawet nie był pewny, czy z różdżką byłby w stanie. Jeśli to zrobił sam jeden Grindelwald, to świat był w prawdziwych kłopotach.

Grindelwald miał moc, zwolenników i swój spryt. Brakowało tylko potencjalnie przydatnych informacji z ministerstwa.

Które za niedługo może zdobyć przez głupotę Percivala.

Nagle w drzwiach rozległ się zgrzyt przekręcanego klucza. Auror cofnął się, szykując do jakiejkolwiek obrony. Gdy w drzwiach stanęła znajoma postać, nie poruszył się, spoglądając spode łba.

\- Miło, że masz siły stać, ale przyniosłem krzesło - Grindelwald ominął go, faktycznie trzymając w rękach krzesło. Percival obejrzał się na niego zbyt zmęczony, by okazać zdziwienie, a potem na otwarte drzwi. Tylko sprawdzi, co konkretnie robią zewnętrzne zabezpieczenia, zanim Grindelwald się do niego obróci.

Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę ramy i już z odległości kilku centymetrów poczuł na palcach mrowienie magii.

W chwili, gdy palce zetknęły się z niewidzialna powierzchnią, poczuł jakby kopnął go prąd. Zaklęcie odrzuciło go w tył i wylądował na plecach bez oddechu kilka metrów dalej, pod ścianą. Zaklął. Ciało przeszedł mocny dreszcz, pozostałość po tak silnym zaklęciu.

\- Jesteś pan tak przewidywalny, Panie Graves - Grindelwald pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, stając nad nim. Nachylił się i podniósł go brutalnie. Popchnął na krzesło i auror chcąc nie chcąc opadł na nie. Ułamek sekundy później klatkę piersiową wraz z rękoma otoczyły sznury i zacisnęły się mocno. Szarpnął się zaskoczony.

\- Obawiam się, że nie ma pan zbytnich szans na wyrwanie się stąd - zauważył Grindelwald, podwijając rękawy i podchodząc do drzwi. Zamknął je, pogrążając pomieszczenie w półmroku. Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i rzucił  _ Lumos _ , po czym położył ją na ziemi niedaleko nich. Światło nadało mu upiornego wyglądu.

\- A więc, panie Graves, jak pan słusznie zauważył dzisiejszego poranka, pańscy współpracownicy mogą rozpoznać, że nie jestem prawdziwym Percivala Gravesem. Dlatego też przychodzę tu po kilka odpowiedzi - podszedł i kucnął przed nim - Liczę na współpracę.

Więc nie minął nawet jeden dzień. Percival zanotował to w pamięci.

\- Nie powiem ci nawet słowa - wychrypiał. Nie zdążył mrugnąć, gdy pięść uderzyła go w twarz. W głowie eksplodował ból i zachłysnął się zaskoczony. Znowu niemagiczne metody? Będzie go bił?

Percival przeżył nie raz  _ cruciatus _ i nie sądził, by zwykłe bicie było gorsze.

\- Powiedziałem, że liczę na współpracę.

\- Możesz sobie liczyć na gówno - warknął Percival, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając z nienawiścią na Grindelwalda. Czarnoksiężnik westchnął ciężko.

\- Panie Graves, najwyraźniej nie rozumie pan swojej sytuacji. Widzi pan, że jestem chętny do pomocy i naprawienia tego, co panu zrobiłem, a pan to tak po prostu odrzuca, odpowiadając w tak wulgarny sposób.

\- Chętny? I mam ci wierzyć? - parsknął Percival i splunął na niego.

Grindelwald przyjął to ze spokojem. Wytarł twarz.

\- Wygląda na to, że dzisiaj się nie dogadamy.  - stwierdził, prostując się - Szkoda by było, gdyby ta ręka na zawsze pozostała uszkodzona, prawda, panie Graves?

Percival zacisnął zęby. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, ta ręka to będzie jego najmniejsze zmartwienie.

Grindelwald poruszył się przed nim i w brzuch Percivala wbiła się pięść. Stracił oddech, gdy trafiła w przeponę i rozkaszlał się, próbując złapać oddech. Wymamrotał przekleństwo.

\- Nie wiem, czy uodporniali pana przeciwko  _ cruciatus _ , ale myślę, że będziemy mogli to za niedługo sprawdzić. Jest pan skłonny współpracować?

\- Pieprz się - wykrztusił bez oddechu auror.

\- Niestety, tak też myślałem.

Grindelwald podniósł różdżkę z ziemi i zgasił ją, po czym skierował jej koniec na Percivala.

\-  _ Crucio. _

Aurora przeszył nieokreślony, ale ogromny ból i zacisnął zęby, by nie krzyknąć. Skulił się na krześle na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu sznury, i wbił palce zdrowej ręki w podłokietnik.

Nagle wszystko się uciszyło i po ciele spłynęła fala ulgi, poprzedzona kolejnym dreszczem.

\- Nieźle, panie Graves. Bez krzyku. Zobaczymy, co będzie po drugim razie.

 

* * *

 

Grindelwald nie zadał mu żadnych pytań, na przemian traktując go  _ cruciatusem _ i pięścią. Percival starał się nie wydawać z siebie dźwięków, ale po trzecim rzuconym zaklęciu po prostu popłakał się z bólu.

Teraz leżał na kamiennej podłodze skulony i też płakał przez echo tamtego uczucia. Wiedział, dlaczego Grindelwald nie zadał mu żadnych pytań i że następnym razem na początku znowu spyta go o współpracę. Jeśli odpowie  _ tak _ , jest szansa, że nie będzie mu dane doświadczyć tortur. Jeśli nie będzie chciał mówić, będzie powtórka z dzisiaj. Może coś z tym zrobić?

Był zbyt słaby i ranny, by wydostać się z pokoju. Może gdyby zdobył czyjąkolwiek różdżkę, o swojej nawet nie marząc… Problem w tym, że do tej pory odwiedziła go tutaj tylko jedna osoba, a jej odebrać różdżki nie miał szans. Co by było, gdyby spróbował? Grindelwald by go zabił?

Może jednak tak byłoby lepiej. Z dwojga złego lepiej, żeby Grindelwald nie miał dostępu do MACUSy.

Musi spróbować zabrać różdżkę czarnoksiężnikowi. Jest szansa, że go za to zabije.

Podniósł się i załomotał w drzwi, ignorując mrowienie w pięści, gdy magia sprawdzała jego zamiary. Podejrzewał, że gdyby spróbował je otworzyć albo wyważyć, poleciałby do tyłu jak poprzednio.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc załomotał znowu. Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał kroki, ale minęła wieczność, zanim rozległ się szczęk zamka. Percival zacisnął pięści gotowy zaatakować, gdy tylko mężczyzna przekroczy próg - wcześniej nie mógł przez zaklęcia więzienne.

Gdy tylko ciemna sylwetka na tle rozświetlonego przedpokoju pojawiła się w drzwiach i zrobiła krok do środka, Percival chwycił ją za nadgarstek i wyrwał różdżkę z jego dłoni. Zaraz potem zorientował się, jak łatwo mu poszło i że osoba, którą rozbroił, nie jest Grindelwaldem.

Młody chłopak, na oko nie miał dwudziestu lat, szybko podniósł dłoń do ust i przycisnął do nich palec. Percival zamrugał zaskoczony, podnosząc zdobytą różdżkę i celując w czarodzieja.

\- Nie dzisiaj, panie Graves - szepnął chłopak tak cicho, że Percival przez chwilę nie był pewny, czy dobrze usłyszał.

\- Co? - wymamrotał z wysiłkiem. Nawet to stanie i trzymanie różdżki w górze było męczące. Żałosne.

\- Pomogę panu, ale niech pan jeszcze chwilę wytrzyma - szepnął czarodziej - Teraz jest zbyt duża szansa, że mnie odkryją. Mogę pożyczyć różdżkę?

\- Pożyczyć…? - Percival spojrzał nieprzytomnie na trzymany przedmiot. Tak, zabrał ją temu młodemu. W teorii należy do niego - o ile chłopak nie pozwolił sam sobie jej odebrać. W każdym razie…

Musiał mu zaufać. Czuł, że czarodziej mówi prawdę. Szpieg w gronie Grindelwalda… Bardzo dobrze.

Z lekkim wahaniem obrócił różdżkę w dłoni i podał mu. Chłopak ostrożnie ją odebrał, jakby bał się, że wróci do niego. Percival cofnął się do swojego kąta, podpierając się o ściany.

\- Co pan chciał? - spytał głośno i Percival obrócił do niego głowę, uśmiechając się ponuro.

\- Odebrać Grindelwaldowi różdżkę, gdy przyjdzie.

Chłopakowi zrzedła mina.

\- Więc cieszę się, że to mnie wysłał, bym sprawdził.

Auror nie odpowiedział. Młody czarodziej wyszedł, pogrążając go w ciemności.


	2. 2.

Mijały dni. Chyba. Percival liczył czas według przynoszonych posiłków, zakładając jeden dziennie. Grindelwald przychodził za każdym razem i zostawiał go półprzytomnego z bólu. Zawsze niedługo później pojawiał się ten chłopak z jedzeniem, ale z Percivalem nie zamienił więcej słowa, czasem rzucając mu tylko pełne żalu spojrzenie. Percival nie przestawał wierzyć, że uda mu się go uwolnić, bo młody czarodziej był jego jedyną szansą.

Nie żeby się poddał. Jeszcze kilka razy podejmował próbę użycia magii, żeby chociaż mieć więcej wody dla obmycia świeżych ran.

Za każdym razem przytłaczała go magia czarnoksiężnika.

Albus Dumbledore naprawdę był jedyną osobą, która miała szansę go pokonać w uczciwej walce.

A już na pewno Percival nie miał szans. Tym bardziej w swoim stanie. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie był pewien czy nie ma złamanego żebra, ale to chyba były tylko siniaki i nadwyrężenia. Nie spodziewał się, że Grindelwald, tak nienawidzący nie-magów, tak bardzo lubi niemagiczne bicie.

I Percival był gotowy znosić to dalej. Nie zdradzi nic Grindelwaldowi.

Wiedział, że czarnoksiężnik już dawno się podszywa pod niego w MACUSie, bo nieraz wyrywał mu kilka włosów. To martwiło go najbardziej.

Percival skrzywił się. Nie, najbardziej. Najbardziej martwiła go - i przerażała - myśl o każdej następnej wizycie Grindelwalda. Mogło to brzmieć samolubnie, ale Percival też był człowiekiem, jakkolwiek silnym psychicznie. Bał się, że w końcu Grindelwald go złamie. Z drugiej strony, nie rozumiał, czego mężczyzna od niego chce się dowiedzieć, skoro jako dyrektor z MACIUSie i respektowana prawa ręka pani prezydent, miał dostęp do wszystkich danych w siedzibie.

Gdy rozległ się zgrzyt w zamku, zamrugał obudzony z rozmyślań i wbił zmęczone spojrzenie w prostokąt światła ze znajomą sylwetka pośrodku. Nie miał siły pokazać strachu, który zakłuł go od środka. To niestety nie był ten młody czarodziej.

Grindelwald podszedł powoli, wyjmując z kieszeni różdżkę. Percival nie poruszył się, wbijając wzrok  gdzieś w ścianę po prawej.

Mężczyzna kucnął przed nim.

\- Pomyślmy - Grindelwald oparł różdżkę pod brodą mężczyzny i zmusił go do podniesienia głowy. Jego uważnemu spojrzeniu odpowiedziały wyczerpanie i strach w oczach Percivala.  Nie zdradzi czarnoksiężnikowi  _ nic _ . Ani słowa. A to spowoduje więcej bólu.  _ Cruciatus _ i zwykłe ciosy.  _ Cruciatus _ było okropne, ale to po fizycznych uderzeniach zostawały bolesne rany, które w tych warunkach groziły czymś gorszym, niż tylko bólem.

\- Zmienił pan może zdanie? Naprawdę nie chcę pana krzywdzić - powiedział Grindelwald, ale Percival zacisnął usta i jego oprawca westchnął z udawanym żalem - Skoro tak… Widzę, że metody magiczne i niemagiczne nie robią na tobie wrażenia - Grindelwald odsunął różdżkę i wyciągnął w jego stronę drugą rękę. Auror poczuł, jak jego prawą, tą zdrową rękę, ciągnie niewidzialna siła. Napiął mięśnie, by się jej przeciwstawić, ale nie miał najmniejszych szans. Po krótkiej chwili jego nadgarstek znalazł się w silnym uścisku Grindelwalda.

\- Skoro to nie działa, to pomyślałem o pomieszaniu obu metod - czarnoksiężnik podniósł różdżkę i Percival pobladł śmiertelnie, gdy zaświeciła, a potem zapłonęła tym przerażającym, niebieskim ogniem. Spróbował wyrwać rękę, a potem szarpnął całym ciałem, ignorując falę mdłości.

\- Oh, siły wróciły - czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się, udając radość - A znajdą się na trochę milszą rozmowę?

\- Pieprz się - warknął Percival. Grindelwald spojrzał z politowaniem i dotknął różdżką wnętrza jego dłoni.

Percivala uderzyła fala bólu i krzyknął, zaciskając zęby. Odruchem było też zaciśnięcie pięści, ale Grindelwald trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku. Auror skulił się, próbując odsunąć od oprawcy.

\- Poznałem niedawno młodego Newtona Skamandera - powiedział spokojnie Grindelwald bez żadnego kontekstu,przyciskając mocniej różdżkę - Ciekawy chłopak. Wprost powiedział mi, czy raczej panu, panie Graves, że nie jest jednym z moich fanatyków.

Percival nie pierwszy raz słyszał to nazwisko. Brat Theseusa. Przez ból przebił się paraliżujący strach. Jeśli Grindelwald zrobi coś młodemu Newtowi, Percival sobie tego nie wybaczy-

Jęknął zduszonym głosem, gdy czarnoksiężnik przeciągnął końcem różdżki po oparzonej skórze. Chwilę później puścił jego dłoń i auror natychmiast przytulił ją do siebie. Na policzkach czuł łzy, ale nie miał siły i odwagi ich wytrzeć.

\- Skoro mówił do mnie, mógł cię okłamać - wychrypiał - Nikt otwarcie nie przyzna, że jest po twojej stronie, zwłaszcza przed członkiem-

\- Nie kłamał, panie Graves - uciął Grindelwald i podniósł się, chowając różdżkę. Percival nie poruszył się, ale gdy tylko zamknęły się za mężczyzną drzwi, opadł bezwładnie na bok i jęknął cicho, przyciskając do siebie dłoń.

Po kilku sekundach zacisnął zęby i odsunął ją, spoglądając na ranę. Potem drugą ręką oderwał szarpnięciem brudny, kiedyś biały rękaw. Ten pokój był zablokowany pod względem jakichkolwiek czarów Percivala. Nie był w stanie rzucić żadnego zaklęcia - zwłaszcza bez różdżki i zwłaszcza uzdrawiającego - ale gdyby chociaż udało się oczyścić ten materiał i zrobić opatrunek… Czy Grindelwald po zobaczeniu prowizorycznego bandaża go zerwie? Czy pozwoli mu go mieć?

Cóż, jeśli zerwie, to trudno. Percival nie mógł tak po prostu tu siedzieć w półmroku i czekać, aż czarnoksiężnik wróci.

Resztkami sił skupił się na materiale i zamknął oczy, przywołując bezgłośnie zaklęcie. Natychmiast odpowiedziała mu magia Grindelwalda, wysysając jego magię. Przeszedł go mocny dreszcz i skulił się, kaszląc, gdy nagle stracił oddech. Zaklęcie, które blokuje czar i dusi czarującego? Niby nic takiego, proste złożenie, ale jednak… uniemożliwiały Percivalowi zrobienie czegokolwiek.

Puścił materiał i spojrzał na drżącą dłoń ze zmęczeniem. Nie będzie w stanie utrzymać różdżki przez najbliższy czas. A będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Nic mu nie powie, choćby Grindelwald miał go spalić w swoim piekielnym ogniu.

 

***

 

\- Mój Boże - szepnął ktoś i Percival od razu się obudził. Prawie wstał, ale zakręciło mu się w głowie. Dotknął lewą ręką czoła, jęcząc cicho. Potem spojrzał na młodego czarodzieja, klęczącego obok i wpatrującego się w jego druga dłoń. Trzymał w ręce ten sam zestaw obiadowy, co zwykle.

\- Mogę…? - wyciągnął rękę, ale Percival cofnął szybki swoją.

\- Nie ma to znaczenia - powiedział chłodno. Oparzenie wciąż piekło jak diabli i dałby wiele za cokolwiek, co uśmierzyłoby jego ból albo dało szansę, że rana zagoi się dobrze.

\- Zakażenie-

\- Zakażenie to najmniejszy problem - skłamał gładko. Nie mógł doprowadzić do odkrycia szpiega u Grindelwalda tylko dlatego, że pomógł mu uzdrowić rękę. A nawet jeśli nie wykryć szpiega… kto wie, co Grindelwald by zrobił, gdyby jego podwładny najzwyczajniej w świecie pomógł z raną więźnia?

\- Nawet najmniejsze problemy są ważne - powiedział cicho czarodziej, sięgając po kubek wody - Proszę się napić, napełnię go od razu. Będzie mógł pan przemyć rany.

\- Myślisz, że nie zrobiłem tego poprzednio? - spytał Percival, ale wziął kubek od chłopaka i powoli wypił całą zawartość.

\- Nie wygląda, szczerze powiedziawszy - chłopak dojrzał brudny materiał na podłodze. To, co było rękawem koszuli Percivala. Wziął go i wycelował w niego różdżką.

\- Nie czaruj tu-

Percival urwał, gdy materiał wyczyściła magia i zmarszczył brwi. Więc tylko jego magia była zablokowana. W takim wypadku, czy Grindelwald wiedział, że czarodziej użył magii? W obrębie swojej bariery powinien  to wyczuwać…

Percival patrzył zaniepokojony, jak chłopak napełnia jego kubek wodą i ostrożnie zamacza materiał. Pozwolił, by czarodziej podniósł ostrożnie jego dłoń i położył na niej wilgotny materiał.

Pod wpływem zimna Percivala zalała tak wielka ulga, że westchnął cicho i zamknął oczy, opierając się tyłem głowy o ścianę. Położył dłoń z owiniętym wokół materiałem na kolanie, nie przejmując się, że moczy w ten sposób też spodnie. Teraz najważniejsza była ulga.

I osoba, która przesłoniła światło z zewnątrz.

\- Panie Grindelwald-

Otworzył oczy na dźwięk strachu w głosie chłopaka i w progu zobaczył czarnoksiężnika z dłońmi w kieszeniach. Powstrzymał odruch podniesienia się, bo nie miało to sensu - nawet gdyby mu się udało. Zamiast tego wbił zmęczone spojrzenie w Grindelwalda, ukrywając niepokój o chłopaka.

\- Co robisz, hmm? - spytał czarnoksiężnik, spoglądając na szpiega.

\- Ja- zobaczyłem ranę na jego dłoni i nie mogłem-

\- Wyjdź.

Chłopak natychmiast umilkł i szybko uciekł, mijając ostrożnie Grindelwalda. Ten spojrzał na więźnia, który odwzajemnił spojrzenie ponuro.

\- No co? Zabierzesz mi ten kawałek materiału albo wodę? - parsknął ponuro Percival podnosząc ranną rękę. Czarnoksiężnik milczał przez chwilę, ale potem cofnął się za próg.

\- Nie. To nie ma znaczenia.

Cóż, miał rację.

\- Nie karaj chłopaka - poprosił auror, bez przekonania spoglądając na Grindelwalda.

\- Sam o tym zdecyduję - odpowiedział mu bez emocji i zamknął drzwi.

Po kilku sekundach bezruchu, Percival sięgnął po kubek i znowu zanurzył prowizoryczny opatrunek, po czym wykręcił lekko. W porównaniu z wodą, jego skóra wydawała się płonąć. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest tak gorąca. Musiala wdać się infekcja, ale jej źródłem niekoniecznie musiała być ranna ręka.

Dotknął policzka, gdzie paliło rozcięcie, chyba po sygnecie Grindelwalda. Najpierw wydawało mu się, że to normalne, ale teraz nie był pewny, czy skóra nie jest tam rozpalona jeszcze bardziej.

Będzie musiał resztę wody wykorzystać nie na oparzenie, a na chociaż próbę oczyszczenia większych ran. To miał na myśli, gdy uznał niemagiczne metody za gorsze.  _ Cruciatus _ bolało bardziej, ale nie zagrażało życiu, jeśli Grindelwald tego nie chciał. Ale zakażenie…

 

***

 

\- Nikt się nie zorientował? - spytał Percival, gdy tylko mężczyzna pojawił się w progu.

\- Słucham? - Grindelwald uniósł brwi, stawiając krzesło niedaleko niego. Percival spojrzał niechętnie na mebel. Jakiś czas temu czarnoksiężnik zrezygnował z używania go, więc auror szczerze zaniepokoił się.

\- O tym, kto jest na moim miejscu w MACUSie - odpowiedział, wracając wzrokiem do Grindelwalda. Czarnoksiężnik rozparł się na krześle i uśmiechnął. 

\- Jestem dobrym aktorem.

\- W to nie wątpię - parsknął Percival - Przeciągnąłeś na swoją stronę sporo osób samą rozmową.

\- Panie Graves, przedstawiłem im swoją wizję - odpowiedział, nachylając się i opierając łokciami o swoje kolana - To, co zobaczyłem, jest ponad pana czy moje wyobrażenia o przyszłości. Mugole są zdolni do zbrodni, których nawet ja nie potrafiłbym popełnić. A zdaje pan sobie sprawę, co zrobiłem i co mogę zrobić. Chcę ich tylko powstrzymać. Nie chcę nikogo zabijać. Te wizje nie mogą się sprawdzić.

\- To jest ten tekst, który mówisz każdemu potencjalnemu popleczników? Takie  coś wystarczyło, by przekonać czarodziejów, że robisz to  _ dla większego dobra _ ? - prychnął Percival i skrzywił się, gdy klatkę piersiową przeszył ból - Jesteś wybitnym czarodziejem, czemu nie mogę zaprzeczyć- Nie patrz w ten sposób. Nie powiedziałem nic nowego.

Percival rzucił mu pogardliwe spojrzenie, chociaż pogarda była skierowana do niego samego za przyznanie tego. Grindelwald uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Nie masz żadnego dowodu, że te wizje były prawdziwe - powiedział auror.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie każę nikomu w nie wierzyć. Niektórzy czarodzieje doznali krzywd że strony mugoli, więc bardzo łatwo ulegają perspektywie przyszłości, którą im pokazałem.

\- Są prawdziwe? - spytał Percival, wpatrując się w niego uważnie. Musi mieć coś do przekazania MACUSie, gdy stąd ucieknie.  _ Gdy _ . Nie  _ jeśli _ .

Uśmiech Grindelwalda zbladł, a oczy pociemniały.

\- Niestety, panie Graves, są. Możecie oskarżać mnie o kłamstwo, ale wiem, co widziałem. I nie spodobało mi się to.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją różdżkę i Percival się spiął, gotowy przyjąć  _ crucio _ . Zamiast tego zobaczył, że Grindelwald przykłada koniec różdżki do swojej skroni.

Z lekką fascynacja patrzył, jak między skronią i odsuwaną różdżką tworzy się błyszcząca, srebrna nić. Wspomnienie.

\- Co…?

Umilknął natychmiast, gdy Grindelwald otworzył oczy i oderwał nić od skroni. Czarnoksiężnik z wielką ostrożnością zwinął nić na drugiej dłoni i schował różdżkę do kieszeni. Złożył dłonie razem i roztarł wspomnienie. Percival zmarszczył brwi, obserwując go. Nie wyglądało na to, że Grindelwald chce użyć myślodsiewni-

\- Nie mam myślodsiewni. Jakiś czas temu odkryłem inny sposób na pokazanie wspomnień - powiedział czarnoksiężnik i auror zaklął w myślach. Ostatnie kilka tygodni osłabiło go tak bardzo, że nawet nie czuł, gdy ktoś używał legilimencji?

\- Nie ma się czym przejmować, panie Graves. Z wielu z otaczających mnie umysłów czytam jak z otwartej księgi. U pana tak nie było, więc ma pan rację, to wina wyczerpania.

\- Spieprzaj od mojego umysłu! - warknął i skupił się na chwilę, by użyć oklumencji. Od razu poczuł, jak ból przeszywa mu czaszkę i skulił się z jękiem, podnosząc ręce do skroni - Blokada - syknął - To nie wyczerpanie.

Grindelwald uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Ale to nie jest ta sama blokada, co na pomieszczeniu. Gdyby miał pan więcej siły, bez problemu zniszczyłby pan tę, którą nałożyłem na oklumencję.

\- Chcesz się ode mnie czegoś dowiedzieć i masz możliwość wejścia mi do głowy, ale zamiast tego-

\- Tak, panie Graves, zamiast tego chcę zobaczyć, jak prawa ręka pani prezydent się poddaje. Nie zajrzałem do pana głowy głębiej niż powierzchowne myśli.

Percival zacisnął zęby, ale zaraz potem skupił się na dłoniach Grindelwalda, gdy czarnoksiężnik je rozsunął. Pokazał z uśmiechem srebrny pył na skórze. Zamienił nić na… pył. Auror zmarszczył brwi.

\- Miłego oglądania - powiedział cicho Grindelwald.

\- Co-?

Grindelwald dmuchnął mocno, a srebrna mgiełka poleciała na twarz Percivala. Autor cofnął głowę przestraszony… ale gdy pył zetknął się z jego skórą, przed oczami pojawiła się ciemność i poczuł, jakby spadał. Krzyknął-

I nagle stał pośrodku piekła. Uchylił się instynktownie, gdy wysoko nad nim przeleciał samolot. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po płonących  lub zburzonych budynkach. Obok niego przebiegł żołnierz ze strzelbą w ręce i schował się za ścianą. Percivala usłyszał buczenie i popatrzył w górę.

Prosto na niego spadało… coś. Nie miał pojęcia, co to, ale od razu wiedział, że nie jest to nic dobrego. Sięgnął po różdżkę… i zorientował się, że jej nie ma.

Poczuł wstrząs, gdy tuż obok ten kształt, ta  _ broń,  _ uderzyła w ziemię i instynktownie zamknął oczy, cofając się o krok.

Gdy je otworzył, stał w zupełnie innym miejscu… patrząc na coś, czego nie potrafił stworzyć żaden czarodziej.

Daleko przed nim rosła wielka chmura pyłu. Mimo że był tak daleko od tego, poczuł jak włosy jeżą mu się na karku. Widział jak w zwolnionym tempie falę uderzeniową, która zmierzała w jego stronę. To nie było możliwe, żeby z takiej odległości-

Cofnął się o krok z krzykiem, podnosząc ręce, gdy uderzyło go gorąco.

\- Nie-!

Zamrugał roztrzęsiony.

Znowu znajdował się w piwnicy. Grindelwald siedział na krześle z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i patrzył na niego.

\- Boże - Percival przeczesał włosy drżącą ręką - To wszystko-?

\- Prawda, na tyle na ile wizje są prawdziwe.

\- Boże - powtórzył, chowając twarz w dłonie.

\- Teraz widzi pan, czemu chce zapobiec.

Percival rzucił mu zimne spojrzenie spomiędzy palców.

\- Są na to inne metody.

\- Ta jest najpewniejsza - prychnął Grindelwald - To, co pan zobaczył, nie jest najgorsze. Widziałem wygłodzone dzieci, niewinnych ludzi przed egzekucją. Widziałem śmierć tyłu niewinnych, że nie potrafiłby pan sobie tego wyobrazić. Podczas wojen czarodziejów, jest mała szansa na ofiary poza walczącymi. Ta wojna… ona uderzy w cały świat i zabije wielu niewinnych ludzi. Nie chcę tego.

Percival jęknął cicho. . Złapał się na myśli, co by było gdyby zgodził się współpracować. Grindelwald próbował mu namieszać w głowie. Nawet, jeśli to prawdziwa wizja i czarnoksiężnik robi to wszystko z tego powodu, to robi to w zły sposób. Auror musiał o tym pamiętać. Oraz o tym, że Gellert Grindelwald jest znakomitym aktorem z charyzmą.

 

***

 

Gdy przyszedł następnego dnia, też przyniósł krzesło. I też nie dla Percivala. Usiadł w pewnej odległości od aurora i rozparł się na nim, wpatrując w mężczyznę bez słowa.

\- Co robisz? - spytał słabo Percival.

\- Zastanawiam się co z tobą zrobić.

\- Najprościej byłoby mnie zabić.

\- Jakieś jeszcze sugestie? - Grindelwald uniósł brwi wyraźnie rozbawiony.

\- Możesz mnie też wypuścić - Percival parsknął słabym śmiechem i stęknął, gdy klatkę piersiową przeszył ból.

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Gridnelwald podnosi swoją różdżkę- i zorientował się, że to nie jest różdżką Grindelwalda.

To była jego, czarna, lakierowana różdżka.

Ból w klatce piersiowej się zwiększył, gdy poczuł na ten widok żal. Przycisnął do niej dłoń w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się serce.

\- Używasz jej? - spytał, czując jak zbiera mu się na mdłości.

\- Muszę, gdy jestem panem.

\- Słucha… Słucha cię?

\- Doskonale - Grindelwald uśmiechnął się i wskazał go końcem różdżki. Percival poczuł, jak robi mi się gorąco i podniósł się lekko, jakby chciał wstać. Nie może go torturować, nie jego własną różdżką. Nie ścierpi tego-

\-  _ Crucio _ \- szepnął czarnoksiężnik. Percival zgiął się w pół, gdy zaklęcie go uderzyło i zacisnął zęby. Nie będzie krzyczeć. Nie tym razem.

Grindelwald przerwał i autor złapał oddech chrapliwie.

\- Różni się czymś od cruciatusa innej różdżki? - spytał beztrosko czarnoksiężnik. Percival wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił powietrze z sykiem, próbując skupić się na zapomnieniu bólu.

\- To wciąż ty - wychrypiał - Wciąż tylko ty. Nie różdżka.

Grindelwald uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\-  _ Tylko _ ja? Sprawdźmy, co  _ tylko _ ja potrafię.


	3. 3.

Mijały kolejne dni. Miesiąc, odkąd został porwany? Przez cały czas nic się nie zmieniło. Młody czarodziej przynosił posiłki, Grindelwald ból, a sen niespokojny odpoczynek. Percival starał się spać jak najdłużej, odkąd nie miał siły podnieść się, by spróbować zrobić coś z drzwiami. Zresztą, co mógł zrobić?

Któregoś dnia Grindelwald przyszedł do niego w swoim przebraniu. W ciele Percivala. Auror przez kilka sekund był tak zaskoczony, widząc siebie samego, że tylko się patrzył. Ubrania, które miał na sobie Grindelwald, były jego własnymi - doskonale poznawał ten płaszcz. I tę twarz, ten krok, te gesty… Czarnoksiężnik idealnie się pod niego podszył. Żeby tak to zaplanować, z taką dokładnością, Grindelwald musiał go obserwować o wiele dłużej, niż Percival się spodziewał. Jak dawno temu zaplanował te porwanie?

Przypłynął tej samej nocy, której walczyli. Na pewno wiedział, że to on, wraz z Theseusem Samandrem, ścigał go po Europie. Na pewno zdążył sprawdzić ich obu i ocenić, który z nich lepiej się nadaje do wniknięcia w szeregi MACUSy. Oczywiście padło na Percivala.  Jednej strony to źle, bo przez to Grindelwald miał wyższe stanowisko. Z drugiej strony… Percival dotknął opuszkami pomarszczonego wnętrza dłoni. Dobrze, że on, a nie Theseus tutaj teraz siedział.

\- To akt bezinteresowności czy stwierdzenie, że pan Scamander złamałby się wcześniej? - spytał Grindelwald głosem Percivala. Auror się wzdrygnął i znowu spojrzał na swojego bliźniaka. Legilimencja go dobijała od zawsze, dlatego nauczył się obrony przed nią. Teraz nie mógł się bronić… i wszystko się sypało.

\- Theseus też nie dałby się złamać - powiedział chłodno.

\- Tak pan myśli?

\- Wiem to.

Grindelwald parsknął cicho i obrócił się do niego tyłem, prostując się i zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Percival zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany. Co-?

Pobladł, gdy włosy Grindelwalda - włosy Percivala - zaczęły się rozjaśniać. Grindelwald przywracał swój wygląd.

Po kilku sekundach czarnoksiężnik obrócił się do niego i spojrzał dwukolorowymi oczami. Percival przełknął ślinę.

\- To- to nie jest eliksir wielosokowy - wykrztusił.

\- Nie myli się pan. To transmutacja.

\- Transmutujesz swoje ciało na cały dzień-

\- To nie takie trudne, jak wszystkim się wydaje.

Percival przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego pusto, a potem zmarszczył brwi. Skoro to nie jest eliksir, a transmutacja, to-

\- Niepotrzebne są moje włosy - powiedział, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. Grindelwald zamrugał zaskoczony... a potem uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Spostrzegawcze. Zgadza się, nie potrzebuję ich.

\- Więc nie potrzebujesz mnie tutaj.

Odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramionami 

\- Mógłbyś mnie zabić i plan by się nie zmienił - dodał auror.

\- Zawsze lepiej potrzymać prawdziwego Percivala Gravesa - kucnął i chwycił go za brodę. Auror zacisnął zęby, ale nie przeszkodził mu - Na wypadek, gdybym zapomniał, jak się zmienić. Zresztą kto wie, może po tym wszystkim dam panu spokojnie wrócić do żywych?

Percival milczał, patrząc ze złością. Nie wierzył mu, nie chciał mu wierzyć, ale Grindelwald mimo wszystko robił mu złudną nadzieję. Nie podobało mu się to. Czarnoksiężnik go zabije, prędzej czy później. Nie powinien nawet sugerować, że może go puści.

 

***

 

Grindelwald nie pojawiał się następny tydzień. I kolejny. Percivala tak bardzo to niepokoiło, że w końcu spytał młodego czarodzieja, który przyniósł mu posiłek.

\- Złapali go - odparł chłopak - Zorientowali się, że nie jest tobą i teraz jest uwięziony w MACUSie.

Percival poczuł, jakby go uderzył w twarz. Zamrugał, a potem lekki uśmiech wypłynął na jego usta.

\- Więc MACUSA wie, że zostałem porwany. Będą mnie szukać.

\- MACUSA sądzi, że jest pan martwy, panie Graves. Nikt nie zaczął nawet szukać. I nie zacznie.

Uśmiech mu zrzedł.

\- Skoro Grindelwalda nie ma, kto przewodzi? I kto zdecyduje, co ze mną zrobicie?

\- Grindelwald wciąż jest przywódcą. Wróci prędzej czy później, chociaż w jego szeregach jest lekkie zamieszanie, bo nie da się z nim skontaktować. Jest tu kilku jego popleczników, tam, na górze - wskazał sufit - Gdy się skontaktują z Grindelwaldem, będą pytać, co z panem. Liczą na to, że będą mogli pana zabić.

Aurorowi serce podeszło do gardła.

\- To jest dobry moment, żebyś pomógł mi uciec - szepnął.

\- Nie mogę, nie teraz. Grindelwald mi ufał, najwyraźniej, ale ci ludzie poznali mnie kilka tygodni temu. Są zbyt podejrzliwi - skrzywił się - Cudem ich przekonałem, żebym mógł dalej zajmować się panem. Jestem jedyną osobą, która tu przychodzi, więc jeśli pan ucieknie, od razu połączą fakty, a MACUSA potrzebuje moich informacji.

\- Powiedz MACUSie, że żyję.

Młody czarodziej pobladł i podniósł rękę, zwracając uwagę aurora na dłoń.

Percivalowi serce podeszło do gardła, gdy na nią spojrzał.

Ślady Wiecznej Przysięgi.

\- Musiałem ją złożyć. Wszyscy, którzy o panu wiedzą, panie Graves, musieli. Nie mogę pisnąć słówka nikomu, kto już wcześniej o panu nie wiedział.

Mężczyzna opuścił wzrok.

\- Rozumiem. Nie mogę cię zmusić do złamania jej.

Nie sądził, że Grindelwald podejmie takie środki wobec tych, którym ufa. A może nie ufa? Bardzo prawdopodobne, że działa sam, bez zaufania do kogokolwiek, pozostawiając ich w przeświadczeniu, że są wspólnikami w słusznej sprawie.

Percival oparł głowę o ścianę z cichym westchnieniem. Jeszcze chwilę tu spędzi, zanim dowie się, co z nim zrobią.

 

***

 

Minęło kolejne kilka dni, podczas których młody szpieg przynosił mu posiłki. Percival nie odzywał się do niego poza podziękowaniem. Bo co miał powiedzieć? Musiał czekać cierpliwie. Brak wizyt Grindelwalda sprawił, że odzyskał trochę siły, ale wciąż niewystarczająco, by móc cokolwiek zrobić. Zresztą na takich posiłkach niewiele mógł zdziałać. Bez różdżki, w uwięzionym pokoju… Czy MACUSA skonfiskowała jego różdżkę, gdy złapali Grindelwalda?

Różdżka tego chłopaka była posłuszna Percivalowi, prawdopodobnie, i była jego jedyną nadzieją na jakikolwiek sposób obrony. Nie mógł się spodziewać, że jego różdżka jest mu wciąż posłuszna.

Gdy tak siedział sam w ciemności, nawet czuł spokój. Spokój wywołany zmęczeniem, ale jednak spokój. Świadomość, że nie musi się bać, że zaraz przyjdzie czarnoksiężnik...

Jednak musiał w końcu zniknąć.

W dniu, w którym nieznajoma kobieta weszła do piwnicy.

Percival podniósł się na nogi, zachowując pozory spokoju.

\- A więc to jest auror, którym Gellert był tak zajęty w ostatnim  czasie - stwierdziła, podchodząc kilka kroków. Percival nie ufał swojej równowadze, więc trzymał się ściany i nie poruszył, gdy wyjęła różdżkę. Obserwował jej eleganckie ruchy z podejrzliwością.

\- Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś spędził tyle czasu z Gellertem.

\- Jakby pani przyszła kilka tygodni temu, byłbym bardziej podobny do pani wyobrażenia - odparł, siląc się na swobodny ton głosu. Grindelwald wiedział, że jest osłabiony i przestraszony, ale ta kobiet nie musiała.

\- W to nie wątpię - zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Przyszła mnie pani zabić?

\- Oh nie, niestety nie. Zdecydowaliśmy się prostszą metodę pozbycia się problemów z tobą, dopóki Gellert nie wróci.

_ Dopóki _ nie wróci. Oczywiście, że zakładali, że się uwolni. Percival zacisnął zęby ze złością.

\- Jaka to metoda? - spytał, prostując się.

\- Prosta, Graves - podniosła różdżkę i przygotował się na uderzenie zaklęcia. Ale następnego słowa się nie spodziewał -  _ Imperio _ .

Natychmiast wszystko zniknęło i spadł w ciemność.

 

***

 

Otworzył oczy i przez chwilę patrzył w mrok, nie wiedząc, gdzie jest. Po unoszącym się zapachu wilgoci zrozumiał, że to wciąż ta cela. Usiadł, odgarniając włosy z czoła. Jak przez mgle pamiętał, że conajmniej dwa razy był wybudzany z  _ imperiusa _ i czarowany z powrotem, przez kogoś innego. Jeśli nie było to dla czystej przyjemności tych czarodziei, to musiał być pod wpływem zaklęcia bardzo długo. Imperio da się utrzymać sporo czasu, ale w końcu się je przerywa. Ile czasu zniknęło mu z życia? Kilka dni, miesięcy? Lat?

Poza dezorientacją po zaklęciu, czuł się zaskakująco dobrze. Ręka, wcześniej złamana, był teraz całkowicie sprawna. Blizna na drugiej dłoni mocno widoczna, ale zaleczona najlepiej, jak to było możliwe. Percival miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś w tym czasie zadbał o niego, czego dowodem mogły być obcięte na jego dawną modę włosy. Ilekolwiek czasu go trzymali pod imperiusem, włosy nie mogły tak wyglądać nieruszone.

Przeczesał je znowu, marszcząc brwi i próbując sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek - oczywiście  _ imperio _ skutecznie to uniemożliwiało. Albo potem rzucili na niego zaklęcie zapomnienia?

Podniósł się i zaczął wchodzić w kółko, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni spodni - czystych spodni! Spojrzał na nie skonfundowany, po czym poderwał głowę, gdy szczeknął zamek w drzwiach.

Nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia na widok znajomej sylwetki w progu. Więc to dlatego go uwolnili od zaklęcia? Bo Grindelwald wrócił.

\- Uwolniłeś się - zauważył spokojnie, prostując się i obracając do czarnoksiężnika.

\- Ty za to nie - Grindelwald uniósł brwi, mierząc go rozbawionym spojrzeniem. 

\- Nie miałem okazji.

\- Wyglądasz na całkiem… zdrowego.

\- Czuję się dobrze, zamierzasz to zmienić? - Percival obserwował go, jak robi kilka kroków i staje tuż przed nim. Prawdopodobnie Grindelwald wiedział, ale Percival nie zamierzał sam się przyznawać, że nie pamięta nic.

\- Skoro MACUSA się dowiedziała, że się pode mnie podszywałeś, nie jestem ci już potrzebny - zauważył - Po co kazałeś swoim poplecznikom mnie tu trzymać, zamiast zabić?

\- Panie Graves, tak ważna osobę jak pan zawsze lepiej zostawić żywą. Może się pan jeszcze okazać przydatny.

_ Przydatny _ . Jak przedmiot. Gdyby miał możliwość, bez wahania skończyłby swoje życie, byleby Grindelwald nie skorzystał na tym, że żyje.

Uniósł głowę wyżej. Istniała szansa, że jeśli go sprowokuje, Grindelwald go zabije. Albo pobije tak bardzo, że Percival nie wyliże się z ran.

Nie znał się na bijatykach, od zawsze był związany z magią. Ale teraz, gdy nie miał możliwości użycia różdżki, musiał skorzystać z tych nikłych umiejętności niewymagających magii.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i błyskawicznie wyprowadził cios, mający trafić Grindelwalda w głowę. Mniej więcej dziesięć centymetrów od skóry mężczyzny, pięć odbiła się od niewidzialnej tarczy, która rozbłysła lekko i odrzuciła go w tył. Mocno uderzył o ścianę i osunął się na ziemię zamroczony. Tarcza. Dlatego właśnie nie marnował czasu na nauczenie się walczyć bez magii, jeśli ostatecznie zawsze wygrywała osoba magiczna.

Podniósł się chwiejnie i spojrzał na Grindelwalda-

Znowu uderzył w ścianę, tym razem z zaciśniętymi na nadgarstkach dłońmi czarnoksiężnika. Szarpnął się ze złością, ale lewą rękę przeszył ból, gdy Grindelwald zacisnął palce mocniej. Syknął cicho.

\- Dlaczego pan nie uciekł, zanim potraktowano pana imperiusem? - spytał spokojnie czarnoksiężnik z twarzą blisko twarzy Percivala.

\- Nie zdążyłem - odparł chłodno, napinając mięśnie, by się uwolnić. Jeśli Grindelwald dopiero wrócił z więzienia, był zaskakująco silny. Silniejszy od niego, chociaż on podobno był traktowany dobrze.

Grindelwald zacisnął palce jeszcze mocniej i Percival  jęknął cicho.

\- Podobały mi się nasze spotkania- oznajmił cicho Grindelwald  - Może do nich wrócimy?

Spotkania? Miał na myśli swoje wizyty, podczas których go torturował? Po co je chce kontynuować, skoro Percival i jego wiedza nie są mu potrzebne? O ile kiedykolwiek były.

Nagle Grindelwalda- skręcił jego rękę i Percival usłyszał - najpierw usłyszał, potem poczuł - jak kość przy nadgarstku pęka z cichym trzaskiem. Nie powstrzymał okrzyku bólu, upadając na kolana. Złamał mu rękę, bez ostrzeżenia, bez powodu, bo się nudził!

Auror z niedowierzaniem podniósł na niego wzrok, przyciskając ją do klatki piersiowej.

\- Sprawia ci to przyjemność?! - wydusił. Było tak spokojnie, kiedy go uwięzili…

Grindelwald tylko się uśmiechnął w odpowiedzi.

\- Zaraz ktoś przyjdzie i cię opatrzy - powiedział, obracając się do drzwi.

 

***

 

Wszystko wróciło do czasu sprzed uwięzienia Grindelwalda. Czarnoksiężnik przychodził do niego co któryś dzień i pozostawiał ledwie przytomnego na ziemi. Percival nie wiedział, kiedy chłopak zdecyduje się go wyciągnąć, ale czekał dzielnie.

W końcu chłopak, kładąc talerz na ziemi, nachylił się do niego i wsunął mu różdżkę w dłoń.

\- Wszyscy wyszli. Słyszałem o ogromnym spotkaniu jego popleczników, więc wszyscy są w jednym miejscu. Lepszej okazji nie będzie.

Percival podniósł na niego wzrok z nadzieją w oczach. Natychmiast wstał lekko chwiejnie i zacisnął palce na różdżce chłopaka.

\- Prawdopodobnie zaklęcie uaktywni alarm, gdy tylko przekroczy pan próg, więc musi pan jak najszybciej stąd uciec. Nie da się teleportować - dodał szybko i wyciągnął w jego stronę płaszcz. Percival wziął go i zarzucił na siebie szybko, po czym położył koń na ramieniu chłopaka.

\- Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się kiedyś odwdzięczyć. Przysięga nie będzie ważna, gdy świat się dowie, że żyję. Przyjdź wtedy do mnie.

Chłopak pokiwał głową, jakby ze smutkiem.

\- Poprowadzę pana do drzwi wyjściowych, ale potem musi pan sobie radzić sam. Kilkanaście metrów od drzwi jest brama. Za nią można się teleportować. Ah, właśnie. Jesteśmy w Paryżu, nie w Ameryce. Nie wiem, gdzie mógłby się Pan teleportować.

Auror zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego w Paryżu? Grindelwalda wywiało aż tak daleko od MACUSy z powodu aresztowania?

Auror uśmiechnął się słabo i nakazał gestem, by ruszać. Poradzi sobie.

Droga do wyjścia zajęła im niecałą minutę. Żaden alarm nie włączył się na głos, nawet gdy otworzył drzwi i wybiegł na zewnątrz, nie oglądając się na chłopaka.

Zaraz za bramą teleportował się.

Nie był pewny, o jakim miejscu pomyślał, ale gdy otoczenie znowu się wyostrzyło, stał pod wieżą Eiffla. Oparł się chwiejnie o mur budynku. Gdzie może się udać w Europie? Było kilka miejsc, w Paryżu też, ale nie chciał ich narażać.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie, dzięki któremu nie dało się go wyśledzić, oraz drugie, ukrywające jego fatalny stan. Potem ruszył ulicą w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Był zmęczony, ale nie mógł tak po prostu usiąść gdzieś. Poza tym świeże powietrze trochę go otrzeźwiało.

 

***

 

\-  _ Expelliarmus _ !

Percival zdążył się obrócić i sparować zaklęcie. Zaraz potem nadleciały dwa następne, które odbił bez większego problemu. Nie musiał usłyszeć młodego głosu czarodzieja, by wiedzieć, że to nie Grindelwald. Czarnoksiężnik był dziesięć razy szybszy i o wiele bardziej potężniejszy od tego czarodzieja. Ten był młody, niedoświadczony… a jednak wciąż lepszy od rannego Percivala.

Dlatego mężczyzna cofnął się kilka kroków z gdy nieznajomy szybszym tempem podszedł bliżej, nie przestając rzucać zaklęcia rozbrajającego. Percival odbijał każde z nich, ale gdy skontrował szybko, czarodziej bez problemu sparował jego czar.

Nagle poleciało w jego stronę podwójne zaklęcie. Widział to, ale w aktualnym stanie nie zdążył… po prostu nie zdążył. Cofnął się o krok chwiejnie, gdy ukryte drugie  _ expelliarmus _ uderzyło go w klatkę piersiową i wyrzuciło różdżkę w górę.

Jego napastnik złapał ją w locie i wycelował swoją w niego.

\- Wciąż się pan podszywa? - spytał ostrożnie. Percival zmarszczył brwi zaskoczony - Wszyscy znają tę twarz.

\- Nie jestem Gellertem Grindelwaldem - auror  podniósł powoli ręce do góry, krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu - Nazywam się Percival Graves i pracuje w MACUSie. Grindelwald podszywał się pode mnie przez… jakiś czas.

W gruncie rzeczy Percival nie miał pojęcia, jak długo. To było frustrujące. Nie miał pojęcia, ile spędził w tej piwnicy. Ile czasu był pod wpływem imperiusa.

\-  _ Revelio  _ \- szepnął czarodziej bez ostrzeżenia. Percival najpierw się spiął, gdy zaklęcie w niego uderzyło, ale potem z ulgą poczuł, jak tylko spływa po nim, zmywając iluzję z jego ran. Opuścił ręce, zacisnął i rozluźnił palce, czując zaskakująco dużą ulgę, gdy iluzje zniknęły. Wreszcie mógł być sobą i nie bać się, że zaraz ktoś rzuci na niego  _ cruciatus _ . Chyba.

\- Dobry Boże - chłopak cofnął się o krok i opuścił różdżkę - Pan Graves!

\- Prawdziwy i jedyny - auror kiwnął głową ze zmęczeniem.

\- Musi pan zrozumieć, po tej sytuacji z Grindelwaldem-

\- Rozumiem - przerwał mu spokojnie - Mogę różdżkę?

Chłopak się zawahał i Percival domyslił się, że nie ma jego pełnego zaufania. Machnął słabo ręką.

\- W porządku, potem.

\- Jeśli pan pozwoli, zabiorę pana do ministerstwa - czarodziej zbliżył się, ale auror zrobił krok w tyłu od razu.

\- Nie! - warknął ostro - Nie mogę się tam pokazać.

\- Dlaczego? - chłopak zmarszczył brwi zaalarmowany.

\- W MACUSIE są szpiedzy. Tutaj też. Lepiej być o krok przed nimi. Nie wiem wiele, ale Grindelwald  _ nie m _ oże się dowiedzieć, gdzie jestem.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę.

\- Rozumiem - szepnął - Więc gdzie…?

\- Gdziekolwiek. Chociażby do twojego domu. Masz dom?

\- Mieszkanie. Tymczasowe, nie jestem stąd.

\- Wystarczy - mruknął - Zabierz mnie tam, proszę. Jestem wykończony.

Chłopak ostrożnie podszedł bliżej i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Chwilę później świat zawirował, a gdy z powrotem się zatrzymał, stali w mroku jakiegoś mieszkania. Percival nie poruszył się, słysząc szuranie. Po chwili rozbłysła lampa, a na twarzy młodego czarodzieja pojawił się popłoch, gdy zauważył coś za rogiem.

\- Nie! - jęknął - Wracaj tu, cholera-

Zniknął gdzieś w budynku, a Percival zlustrował pokój, w którym stał. Planował go obejrzeć dokładnie, ale wtedy zachwiał się ze zmęczenia i skupił uwagę na kanapie, stojącej za nim. Opadł na nią bez zastanowienia i oparł się wygodnie. Po takim czasie spędzonym na kamiennej podłodze lub krześle, ta kanapa wydawała się największym luksusem.

Ten luksus tak go zajął, że nie minęło kilka sekund, jak zasnął.

 

***


	4. 4.

Ocknął się z poczuciem, że ktoś dotyka jego twarzy. Otworzył oczy gwałtownie i zerwał się przestraszony.

Silne dłonie przycisnęły jego ramiona do kanapy. 

\- Spokojnie, panie Graves! - usłyszał znajomy młody głos - Nic złego się nie dzieje. Zajmuję się pana ranami.

Percival skupił wzrok na majaczącej nad nim twarzy. Obok niej pojawiła się dłoń z jakimś pudełeczkiem

\- To jest maść przeciwzapalna i szczerze powiedziawszy dobrze, że jej użyłem, bo niektóre z ran nie wróżą dobrze. Na policzku ma pan spore rozcięcie, właśnie się nim zajmuje, więc jeśli mógłby pan leżeć spokojnie...

Auror zrobił głęboki wdech, by uspokoić walące serce. Zaraz potem zmarszczył brwi. Zorientował się, że leży bez  swojej brudnej koszulki i spodni, przykryty jakimś kocem.

\- Nie mogłem patrzeć na pana ubrania - czarodziej zauważył dezorientację mężczyzny - A jako że zasnął pan tam, gdzie usiadł, pozwoliłem sobie zająć się panem. To, co udało mi się oczyścić, to oczyściłem, ale musi się pan umyć i dopiero wtedy zajmę się resztą. A teraz niech pan na chwilę zamknie oczy i leży spokojnie, proszę...

Percival wykonał prośbę i poczuł na policzku lekki dotyk oraz pieczenie rany, gdy czarodziej nałożył na nią swoją maść.

\- Dobry z ciebie chłopak - wymamrotał cicho.

\- Huh? Dopiero co pana atakowałem-

\- Atakowałeś Grindelwalda, nie mnie. Jesteś dobrym chłopakiem. Ile czasu spałem?

\- Kilka godzin. Myślę, że spałby pan dłużej, gdybym przypadkowo pana nie obudził. Gdy zajmę się ranami, zrobię coś do jedzenia, na pewno jest pan głodny, a pan pójdzie się umyć. Tylko proszę nie mdleć, dobrze?

Percival parsknął śmiechem, po czym się rozkaszlał. Naprawdę, mógł trafić na gorszego opiekuna. Chociaż nie chciał opiekuna, musiał przyznać, że potrzebuje pomocy. Zarówno fizycznej, jak i informacyjnej.

\- Kim w ogóle jesteś? - spytał cicho i zorientował się, że to zabrzmiało dość nieuprzejmie, ale zanim zdążył naprostować, chłopak się odezwał:

\- Nie przedstawiłem się? Ah… Jestem Newton Skamander. Przyleciałem z Anglii i… przypadkowo się wciągnąłem w walkę z Grindelwaldem.

Newton Skamander.

Percival spojrzał na chłopaka zaskoczony. Więc to jest brat Theseusa. Theseusa na pewno wie, że Newton tu jest i jeśli go odpowiedzi, znajdzie Percivala.

\- Twój brat tu przychodzi?

\- Co? Nie, ani razu nie był i nie planuje być. Skąd pan zna Theseusa? - Newt zmarszczył brwi zaniepokojony.

\- Byliśmy dobrymi znajomymi. I pracowaliśmy nad jedną sprawą razem. W zasadzie powiedziałbym, że pracujemy, ale hmm, ją raczej chwilowo tego nie robię - skrzywił się - Gdy byłem więziony, nie miałem żadnego kontaktu ze światem poza Grindelwaldem i kilkoma jego poplecznikami. Mógłbyś mi przybliżyć sytuację Grindelwalda na świecie?

 

***

 

Kilka godzin później Percival siedział na kanapie, pogrążony w myślach. Newt opowiedział mu, jak bardzo ich sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Grindelwald zebrał swoich popleczników i skutecznie ich zwrócił całkowicie przeciwko prawu. Zginęło też sporo aurorów.

Percival miał nadzieję, że nie było wśród nich jego najbliższych kolegów i koleżanek. Praca aurora jest niebezpieczna, doświadczył tego na własnej skórze nie tylko raz. Zawsze ginęło wiele osób, zwłaszcza od czasu, gdy Grindelwald zaczął otwarcie działać. I zawsze było to równie bolesne, gdy ginął ktoś znajomy. A Percival miał taki problem, że znał sporo aurorów ze względu na pozycję.

Percival wziął kubek herbaty, którą zrobił mu Newt i upił trochę w zamyśleniu. Nagle rozległ się trzask drzwi i usłyszał poddenerwowany głos Newta, tłumaczący coś gościowi.

\- Nie! - czarodziej podniósł głos i rozległy się kroki - Nie wchodź tam-!

Percival odsunął kubek od ust, prostując się zaalarmowany, gdy kroki zatrzymały się gwałtownie.

\- Mój Boże - rozległ się cichy kobiecy szept w chwili, gdy auror skupił wzrok na postaci w progu. Pobladł.

\- Panno Goldstein - powiedział, siląc się na spokój. Odłożył kubek z powrotem na stół. Za kobietą pojawił się Newt.

\- Przepraszam, próbowałem ją powstrzymać, ale-

Percival machnął ręką, uciszając go, z oczami utkwionymi w Tinie Goldstein. To tyle w temacie ukrywania się przed MACUSĄ. Zresztą co członek MACUSY robi w Paryżu? Czyżby było tu więcej osób?

W oczach kobiety pojawiły się łzy i zanim zdążył zareagować, kobieta podbiegła i rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Zesztywniał, całkowicie zaskoczony.

\- Myśleliśmy, że pan nie żyje!

\- Panno Goldstein - mruknął zakłopotany, nie wiedząc, czy ma odsunąć kobietę. Zetknął na Newta, który stał nieruchomo w progu, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w niego. Czuł się winny, że pozwolił, by Tina go zobaczyła.

Percival delikatnie odsunął aurorkę. Odskoczyła jak oparzona i zaczerwieniła się.

\- Wybaczy pan, proszę. Emocje. Nie spodziewałam się- nie spodziewałam się jeszcze pana kiedykolwiek zobaczyć. Dlaczego pan tu siedzi i dalej nie wiemy, że pan się odnalazł? Newt? - obejrzała się na bezradnego czarodzieja i z powrotem spojrzała na Percivala  - Panie Graves, gdy pani prezydent się dowie-

\- Nikt się nie dowie, panno Goldstein - przerwał jej od razu. Zamrugała zaskoczona.

\- Słucham?

\- Nikt w ministerstwie na razie nie może się dowiedzieć - wskazał jej ręką fotel obok i kobieta usiadła, nie odrywając od niego wzroku - W MACUSie są szpiedzy. W brytyjskim ministerstwie także muszą być. Na razie Grindelwald nie wie, gdzie jestem. Tak musi pozostać jak najdłużej. Pan Skamander wie, bo mnie znalazł. A właściwie zaatakował, myśląc, że jestem Grindelwaldem.

Tina obejrzała się na Newta z oburzeniem. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, podchodząc. 

\- Nie patrz tak. Miałem prawo.

Newt wskazał jej bez słowa miejsce na fotelu o opadła na niego, nachylając się do Percivala. Młody czarodziej odsunął poduszki obok Percivala i usiadł. Autor uniósł brwi.

\- Swoją drogą, panno Goldstein, co pani robi w Paryżu?

Kobieta zakłopotała się.

\- Uh- po potyczce z Grindelwaldem postanowiłam chwilę tu zostać - wymamrotała - Ładne miasto.

\- Powiedz mi, proszę - Percival nachylił się do niej i oparł łokcie na kolanach - Grindelwald naprawdę udawał mnie tak dobrze, że nikt się nie zorientował?

Tina pobladła gwałtownie i Percival zreflektował się szybko:

\- O nic nikogo nie oskarżam, spokojnie. Zastanawia mnie po prostu, w jaki sposób był w stanie mnie tak dobrze grać, gdy nie powiedziałem mu nic - przeczesał włosy palcami z westchnieniem - Ktoś z moich bliskich współpracowników musi być szpiegiem.

\- Nic pan nie powiedział? - wydusiła Tina, przyciągając z powrotem jego wzrok.

\- Oczywiście - odparł - Chociaż, gdyby ktoś się znalazł w podobnej sytuacji,  nie miałbym mu za złe, gdyby w końcu się poddał i powiedział coś.

\- Przez tyle miesięcy był pan torturowany-

\- Okres, gdy Grindelwald był w więzieniu, byłem pod działaniem  _ imperio _ \- machnął słabo ręką - Z tego, co wiem, w tamtym czasie nikt nic mi nie zrobił, po prostu byłem uwięziony.

\- Ale poza tym-

\- Naprawdę chce pani siedzieć, panno Goldstein, co Grindelwald mi zrobił, by dostać informacje? Szczerze powiedziawszy jeszcze chwila i by mnie złamał.

\- Ja- nie, nie chcę wiedzieć, przepraszam - wymamrotała, odwracając wzrok. Percival patrzył na nią ze zmęczeniem jeszcze kilka sekund, a potem przetarł twarz z westchnieniem.

\- Podejrzenia co do szpiegów?

\- To nie są informacje, które mam prawo wiedzieć - Tina z ulgą przyjęła zmianę tematu - Wiem tylko, że Abernathy stoi po stronie Grindelwalda. Pomógł mu uciec.

Percival zacisnął zęby. Abernathy. Młody auror, który wcześniej był strasznie zawzięty, by pogrążać Tinę, oraz strasznie formalny, gdy rozmawiał z nim. Chociaż był denerwujący, Percival nie spodziewałby się akurat po nim, że stoi po stronie Grindelwalda.

\- Ktoś jeszcze? - westchnął.

\- Kilku aurorów deportowało się chwilę przed potyczką z Grindelwaldem. Wielu nie przyszło następnego dnia do pracy, ale- ale nie potrafiliśmy stwierdzić, którzy z nich zdradzili - zmarkotniała - Zginęło potem wielu porządnych ludzi, a my nie jesteśmy w stanie powiedzieć, kto zginął, a kto zniknął.

Percival zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dlaczego? Ciała zmarłych…?

\- Grindelwald użył potężnego zaklęcia. Zaczęło się od błękitnego ognia - Tina skrzywiła się - Palił wszystko i wszystkich.

Percival zacisnął znowu zęby.

\- Rozumiem. Więcej mi nie potrzeba. Zostanę jakiś czas u pana Skamandra, by dojść do zdrowia chociaż trochę. Pomyślę, co dalej, co mogę przydatnego wiedzieć i w razie czego skontaktuję się przez pana Skamandra. Tylko proszę nikomu nie mówić, że żyję, a zwłaszcza gdzie jestem - nachylił się do Tiny - Dopiero co uciekłem Grindelwaldowi i szkoda by było, gdybym od razu został z powrotem złapany.

Pokiwała szybko głową, blednąc lekko.

Percival uśmiechnął się do niej pokrzepiająco, ze szczerym ciepłem w oczach i oparł plecami.

 

***

 

Percival wiedział, że nie powinien opuszczać domu Newta. Miał co do tego źle przeczucia.

Sprawdziły się one, gdy na opustoszałym chodniku usłyszał za sobą kroki. Nie mógł udawać, że nie poznaje kroku.

Obrócił się na pięcie i odbił instynktownie zaklęcie. W tej samej chwili upewnił się, z kim ma do czynienia. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy i podniósł różdżkę wyżej.

Zanim zdążył zareagować, białowłosy mężczyzna pojawił się tuż przed nim i chwycił go za nadgarstek. Percival cofnął się o krok zaskoczony, ale poczuł na plecach ukłucie różdżki Grindelwalda.

\- Witam ponownie - czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się chłodno i Percival poczuł, jak ogarnia go strach. Teraz nie miał szans na ponowną ucieczkę. O ile Grindelwald nie zabije go od razu. Szarpnął się, ale natychmiast poczuł, jak magia zbiera się za jego plecami i znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w Grindelwalda, który stał zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Jedną ręką trzymał jego nadgarstek, unieruchomiając różdżkę, a drugą otaczał go i wbijał swoją w jego plecy.

\- Spokojnie, panie Graves. Nie mam złych zamiarów - zaśmiał się cicho, wpatrując się w mężczyznę dwukolorowymi oczami - W zasadzie nie mam żadnych zamiarów, tylko pan ma. Zostawienie mnie i moich popleczników w spokoju. Mylę się, panie Graves?

\- Trzeba cię powstrzymać - odparł chłodno.

\- Jak tam pańska dłoń, hmm?

Percival skrzywił się z bólu, gdy Grindelwald wykrzywił jego rękę i spojrzał na blizny, widoczne poza zaciśniętą na różdżce pięścią.

\- Przepiękne. Będą mogły panu przypominać o tym, jak bardzo pomógł mi pan. A teraz… chce pan wiedzieć, co z Williamem Hetfieldem?

Percival zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o kim mówisz - stwierdził szczerze.

\- O tym młodym czarodzieju, który ci pomógł uciec z mojego więzienia - Grindelwald uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Percival pobladł.

\- Zabiłeś go - wydusił.

\- Oh, nie, nie zabiłem go. Ale wiem, kto to zrobi.

Percival zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc nic, jednak serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy zobaczył uśmiech Grindelwalda.

_ \- Imperio  _ \- szepnął czarnoksiężnik.

 

***

 

Otworzył oczy i zerwał się z ziemi, sięgając po różdżkę. Najpierw z zaskoczeniem zorientował się, że ją ma. Potem… że jest to jego własna, prawdziwa różdżka. Nie ta należąca do tego chłopaka.

Wokół niej był owinięty skrawek papieru. Percival drżącymi rękoma rozwinął go. Pismem, którego wcześniej nie widział, ale wiedział, do kogo należy, była napisana zwięzła wiadomość:  _ Powodzenia _ .

Auror oparł się o ścianę, wpatrując pusto w kartkę. Wedle słów Grindelwalda prawdopodobnie w trakcie działania  _ imperio _ , zabił tego chłopaka, który pomógł mu się wydostać. Jak William się czuł, gdy Percival celował w niego, a potem rzucił zaklęcie?

I ile czasu minęło?

Błyskawicznie spojrzał na zegarek. Jeśli wciąż był ten sam wieczór, to oznaczało że był pod działaniem imperiusa najwyżej kilka minut. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na różdżkę. To prawda, że Grindelwald zdążyłby ich przenieść, kazać Percivalowi zabić chłopaka i tu wrócić… ale nagle Percival poczuł, że wcale się nie ruszył z tej uliczki, nawet pod wpływem zaklęcia. Że Grindelwald zabawił się jego kosztem. Chciał pokazać, że może go zaczarować i Percival nic z tym nie zrobi.

Ale nie mógł mieć pewności. Równie dobrze William Hetfield zginął z jego rąk.

Musi zlecić znalezienie go Tinie Goldstein. Jeśli się okaże, że naprawdę nie żyje...

 

***

 

Wrócił do domu roztrzęsiony wewnętrznie, ale zachowując swoją maskę spokoju wobec Newta. Poprosił o papier i pióro, po czym napisał zwięzły list dla Tiny z prośbą o zlokalizowanie Williama Hetfielda i informacją, że później wyjaśni, o co chodzi.

Bał się, że dostanie odpowiedź, że chłopak nie żyje. Albo że jest zaginiony. Cokolwiek.

\- Daj to pannie Goldstein, proszę. Jak najszybciej - oddał list Newtowi i usiadł na kanapie, która służyła mu jako łóżko. Młody czarodziej zaproponował, że odda mu swoje łóżko, ale Percival mi nie pozwolił. I tak już nadużywał gościnności Newta Skamandra. Gdyby to było w Stanach Zjednoczonych, mógłby wrócić do jednego ze swoich kilku wynajętych po kryjomu mieszkań. Tutaj nie miał żadnych kryjówek.

 

***

Kilka dni później obudził się w środku nocy z prostą myślą, że śnił mu się koszmar. Śmierć Williama? Tortury? Coś związanego z Grindelwaldem.

Wstał niemrawo i poszedł do kuchni, by napić się wody.

Nie usłyszał za sobą żadnego szelestu, żadnego ostrzegającego dźwięku. Od razu arogancki głos.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Graves.

Auror był zaspany, ale ten głos w miejscu, które dotąd nazywał bezpiecznym, natychmiast go ocucił. Obrócił się na pięcie, podnosząc rękę. Pierwszą myślą w tej sytuacji, gdy nie miał różdżki, było wykorzystanie noży, które za nim wisiały. Rozległ się metaliczny brzęk i kilka ostrzy wystrzeliło w stronę czarnoksiężnika.

Grindelwald podniósł tylko dłoń i noże znieruchomiały tuż przed nim. Machnął lekko ręką i ostrza skierowały się w stronę aurora. Percival cofnął się instynktownie, gdy jego magia tak łatwo się rozproszyła i całkiem stracił kontrolę nad nożami. Większość z nich wróciła na swoje miejsce, ale jeden z nich pozostał nieruchomo tuż przed nim.

Jeśli krzyknie, obudzi Newta i Grindelwald zabije także jego.

Przełknął ślinę, gdy koniec ostrza dotknął jego gardła.

\- Będziesz mnie nachodził? - zapytał, siląc się na chłodny ton - Nie prościej po prostu mnie zabić?

\- Jest pan interesującym człowiekiem, panie Graves - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Grindelwald - Szkoda by pana zabijać. Chociaż…

Ostrze nacisnęło na jego krtań i auror został zmuszony do cofnięcia się. Na plecach poczuł chłód ściany i dopiero wtedy nacisk zmalał. Nienawidził tego, jak bezbronny był wobec mocy Grindelwalda. Zwłaszcza że Grindelwald zawsze był kilka kroków przed nim. Za każdym razem, gdy spotykał czarnoksiężnika, czuł się mniej lub bardziej bezbronny. Niezdolny do oporu.

Przełknął znowu ślinę i pobladł, gdy ostrze  lekko przekłuło skórę. Opuścił wzrok.

\- Powiedz mi… proszę - dodał po chwili ze zmęczeniem - Naprawdę zabiłem tamtego chłopaka?

Grindelwald parsknął zaskoczony i Percival się wzdrygnął.

\- To jest to, co pana teraz najbardziej interesuje?

\- To ważne. Skoro-

Percival zacisnął usta. Nie chciał tego mówić, ale pora w końcu to przyznać. Westchnął.

\- Skoro już masz nade mną kontrolę, pozwól mi mieć kontrolę nad moją wiedzą. Nie chcę być mordercą.

\- Osoba pod wpływem  _ imperio  _ nie jest mordercą - odparł od razu Grindelwald, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko - Panie Graves, wierzę w pana zdolności śledcze. Myślę, że wie pan, jak było naprawdę.

Problem w tym, że Percival nie wiedział. Wiele wskazywało na to, że nie zabił chłopaka, ale za tą opcją opowiadały się też emocje. A emocjom nie wolno ufać, zwłaszcza w takich sprawach.

\- Zawładnąłeś- zawładnąłeś mną tylko na kilka minut - wykrztusił, nie odrywając oczu od ostrza, które odsunęło się i lewitowało teraz tuż obok jego twarzy, poruszając się powoli. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Grindelwald nie odrywa od niego spojrzenia kolorowych oczu.

\- Pod wpływem  _ imperio _ był pan minutę - powiedział w końcu czarnoksiężnik i Percival nie mógł nic poradzić, gdy po ciele rozlała się ulga - Oddałem panu różdżkę i nic więcej.

Percival opuścił głowę, przymykając oczy na chwilę. Więc William Hetfield nie doświadczył zdrady Percivala.

\- I nie żyje, prawda? - spytał słabo.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, panie Graves. Zdrada to śmierć i powinien pan o tym pamiętać.

Parcival był już dawno zgubiony. Był pod kontrolą Grindelwalda nawet wtedy, gdy wydawało mu się, że odzyskał panowanie nad sytuacją. Nie wiedział, kiedy Grindelwald go zabije, ale był gotowy.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

Dlatego właśnie nic mu nie szkodziło wykorzystać każdej szansy na atak, przewidzianej przez Grindelwalda lub nie.

\- Accio - syknął, wyciągając rękę w stronę Grindelwalda i jednocześnie uchylając się, gdy lewitujący nóż zapikował w jego stronę. Drugą ręką wyczarował słabą tarczę, która odbiła ostrze. Z ulgą poczuł, jak w prawą dłoń wsuwa się znajomym gładki kształt.

Bez zastanowienia wycelował różdżkę w Grindelwalda, szykując zaklęcie.

Czarnoksiężnika nie było. Percival od razu posłał wokół siebie magię, ale obecność mężczyzny całkowicie zniknęła.

Przez kilka sekund stał nieruchomo, a potem opadł na kolana, chwytając się za głowę, jakby to mogło pomóc wygonić wszystkie złe myśli. Grindelwald znowu go przechytrzył. Znowu się z nim bawi. W zasadzie nigdy nie skończył się z nim bawić, tylko z fizycznych ran przeniósł zabawę na poziom psychiczny. Percival poczuł, jak do oczu napływają łzy i wytarł je bez przekonania. Nie chciał płakać, ale łzy same płynęły.

\- Jezu Chryste - zaszlochał cicho, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

Zaraz potem zerwał się na równe nogi z zaciskając zęby. Powiedział Grindelwaldowi, że jest pod jego kontrolą, ale nawet Grindelwald nie może kontrolować człowieka całkowicie. Percival zamierzał mu w tym przeszkadzać najbardziej jak umiał. Przynajmniej do kolejnego momentu, gdy czarnoksiężnik będzie chciał o sobie przypomnieć i znowu pokaże, jak bardzo jest silniejszy.

\- Newt! - zawołał ostro, wycierając ostatnie łzy -  _ Cave inimicum -  _ warknął, celujac różdżką w przestrzeń. Poczuł, jak magia formuje się w tarczę ochronną - Newt, cholera!

Usłyszał hałas i przestraszona twarz chłopaka pojawiła się w progu. Trzymał różdżkę.

\- Co jest?! - rzucił Newton, rozglądając się nerwowo, gdy wyczuł zaklęcie. Spojrzał na Percivala i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Krwawi pan!

\- Jakby to było teraz najważniejsze - syknął auror. Czuł, że faktycznie po szyi spływa mu strużka krwi -  _ Protego. _ Dlaczego ten dom nie jest chroniony?!

Newt pobladł śmiertelnie.

\- Nie potrzebowałem ochrony, nie pomyślałem, że- Przyszli tu?

\-  _ Przyszedł _ \- poprawił Percival, zaciskajac zęby - _ Przyszedł,  _ Newt. Przypomnieć, że kontrola nie należy do mnie.

\- Wie, gdzie lan jest - wymamrotał chłopak bardziej do siebie i uniósł różdżkę -  _ Fianto duri. _

\- Oczywiście, że wie - warknął Percival, po czym mruknął kolejne zaklęcie - Jak mogłem być tak  _ głupi,  _ żeby myśleć, że mu uciekłem - dodał słabiej i opadł na krzesło, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Przyszedł i- i nie zabił pana? - spytał Newt z wahaniem.

\- Twierdzi, że nie zamierza.

\- Ale też nie zabrał pana z powrotem do siebie.

\- Jak widać.

\- Dlaczego?

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć? - Percival łypnął na chłopaka gniewnie i zobaczył w jego oczach coś niepokojącego. Wyprostował się, marszcząc brwi - Sądzisz, że jestem po jego stronie?

Newt cofnął się, jakby Percival go uderzył.

\- Nie! - zaprotestował ostro - Po prostu- po prostu skąd mam wiedzieć, że na przykład nie jest pan pod wpływem  _ imperiusa _ ?

Percival chwilę patrzył bez słowa, a potem przetarł twarz z westchnieniem.

\- Nie możesz. Wiem, że to żadne potwierdzenie, ale nie pamiętam, co się działo, gdy byłem pod jego wpływem. Teraz słyszę własne myśli. Jestem w stanie  _ myśleć _ . Tego, co czułem, gdy go tu zobaczyłem, nie czułaby osoba pod wpływem  _ imperio _ \- powiedział słabo, po czym spojrzał ze zmęczeniem na Newta - Ale masz rację. Jestem już zgubiony. Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze tak wytrzymam.

\- Skoro Grindelwald wie, gdzie pan jest, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie pójść do ministerstwa. Poza tym pani prezydent musi się dowiedzieć w końcu, że pan żyje.

\- Pani prezydent jest w Ameryce, a ja się tam nie wybieram w najbliższym czasie.

\- Więc profesor Dumbledore - powiedział szybko chłopak -  Będzie wiedział, co zrobić.

Percival poderwał głowę, patrząc na niego.

\- Dumbledore jest tutaj?

\- No nie, jest w Hogwarcie. Ale możemy tam pójść - Newt wzruszył ramionami.

***

Percival był zaskakująco zdenerwowany perspektywą spotkania z profesorem Newta. Oczywiście miał już okazję go poznać, ale… ale to było zanim Grindelwald go porwał. Auror wiedział, że Gellert Grindelwald i Albus Dumbledore byli przyjaciółmi. Jak rozmawiać z byłym przyjaciela człowieka, który wyrządził mu tyle krzywd?

\- Newt, to może nie być dobry pomysł - powiedział, gdy deportowali się na most Hogwartu. Zwolnił kroku, wciskając ręce do kieszeni - Dumbledore-

\- Chodzi o ich przeszłość? - Newt obrócił się niego i Percival zmarszczył brwi, przystając.

\- Skąd...?

\- Po prostu… domyśliłem się - chłopak uśmiechnął się słabo - Zna pan ich historię, prawda? Stąd te obawy.

Percival skrzywił się. Od kiedy był tak przewidywalny? Jego myśli i obawy powinny pozostać ukryte.

\- Znam - zacisnął prawą dłoń w kieszeni, czując nierówną bliznę - Nie chcę, by Dumbledore musiał słuchać, co Grindelwald mi zrobił, by osiągnąć swój cel.

Nagle powietrze obok niego zawirowało.

\- Nie będzie musiał.

Percivala przeszył dreszcz dreszcz, gdy usłyszał ten głos. Tak blisko Hogwartu, tak blisko Albusa Dumbledore’a-

Równo z Newtem sięgnął po różdżkę, ale nie zdążył wyciągnąć ręki z kieszeni, gdy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Grindelwalda.

\- Nie-! - Newt rzucił się w ich stronę.

Nie zdążył.

Czarnoksiężnik deportował siebie i Percivala.

Chwilę później auror upadł na ziemię zdezorientowany. Zdążył tylko zarejestrować, że to jakiś pokój, gdy poczuł za plecami zbierającą się magię. Uskoczył w bok, wpadając na drewniany stół, a zaklęcie uderzyło w ziemię w miejscu, gdzie chwilę temu klęczał.

Grindelwald skierował różdżkę na niego i oszołomiony Percival ledwie zdołał odbić potężny czar, czując, jak magia rozchodzi się po jego tarczy.

Zwykłe zaklęcia nic nie dadzą.

Rzucił dwa szybkie  _ expelliarmus _ , jedno za drugim, ale drugą ręką magią popchnął pierwszy przedmiot, jaki zauważył - wazon z kwiatami na stole.

Przedmiot w połowie drogi do Grindelwalda stanął w błękitnym ogniu i zanim dotarł do czarnoksiężnika, był już tylko popiołem. Percival zaklął, rzucając coraz więcej zaklęć. Grindelwald nie atakował, a tylko się bronił, z każdym odbiciem robiąc mały krok do przodu. Aurorowi zdecydowanie się to nie podobało.

Zwłaszcza, że czarnoksiężnik pierwszy raz go gdzieś deportował. W obecności Newta. Poza tym Percival nie mógł stwierdzić, gdzie jest, chociaż samo miejsce wydawało mu się znajome.

Odległość między nimi zmalała o połowę i Percival odepchnął magią stół, by się wycofać. Zdąży się deportować? Miał wrażenie, że lepiej nie próbować. A przynajmniej nie teraz, gdy uwaga Grindelwalda jest skupiona na nim, ale jeśli go rozproszy, to być może-

\-  _ Defodio _ \- syknął cicho, na ułamek sekundy celując różdżką ponad Grindelwaldem. Zdążył zobaczyć zaskoczenie na twarzy mężczyzny, gdy sufit nad nim eksplodował i czarnoksiężnik zniknął za chmurą pyłu. Percival obrócił się, by się deportować-

Coś ciężkiego uderzyło go w plecy i przygniotło do ziemi. Sapnął ciężko oszołomiony i zamrugał, by pozbyć się mroczków.

\- Ugh-

Otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy zobaczył, że w jego stronę leci więcej gruzu. Podniósł słabo rękę, tworząc na krótko tarczę, która zatrzymała kamienie, po czym machnął nią, posyłając je gdzieś na bok.

Tym razem definitywnie miał złamane co najmniej jedno żebro. I nie było szans się wyleczyć, zanim Grindelwald-

Gdzie jego różdżka?

\-  _ Accio _ \- wymamrotał i zobaczył, jak leci w jego stronę… i zostaje po drodze przechwycona przez czarnoksiężnika.

Grindelwald zacisnął pięść na wąskim przedmiocie i Percival poczuł, jak przeszywa go przerażenie. Złamie ją. Zamierza ją  _ złamać _ !

\-  _ Expulso!  _ \- wydusił ledwie dosłyszalnie. Słabe zaklęcie użyte bez różdżki odbiło się nieszkodliwie od tarczy czarnoksiężnika, który nawet na niego nie spojrzał, wpatrując się z smukłą różdżkę. Auror z paniką spróbował znowu i znowu.

\- Nie! - jęknął, spychając z siebie kawałek sufitu -  _ Expulso! Exp- _

Urwał, gdy klatkę piersiową przeszył ból. Przycisnął dłoń do brzucha

\- Proszę, nie- Grindelwald- _ Accio _ !

Różdżka drgnęła w dłoni Grindelwalda, ale nie wypuścił jej. Przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na Percivala.

\- Niech pan na siebie spojrzy - powiedział, opuszczając rękę i rozluźniając palce na różdżce. Percival zerknął na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, bojąc się, że zaraz zobaczy, jak rozpada się w dłoni Grindelwalda - Gdy uderzył pan w sufit, poczułem deja vu. Tego uczą w ministerstwie? Po raz drugi tej samej pułapki, gdy za pierwszym nie zadziała?

Czarnoksiężnik podszedł bliżej i machnął swoją różdzką w jego stronę. Percival jęknął głucho z bólu, gdy coś w jego klatce piersiowej się poruszyło i zachrobotało.  _ Episkey. _ Grindelwald go wyleczył. Po co?

\- Nie zniszczę pana różdżki, panie Graves. Nie ma to dla mnie znaczenia.

Percival skulił się z cichym szlochem i jeszcze raz podniósł rękę.

\-  _ Accio _ \- szepnął, błagając w myślach swoją różdżkę. Nie drgnęła w dłoni czanoksiężnika.

\- Jest pan żałosny. Co ja mam z panem zrobić?

Grindelwald kucnął obok niego, opierając dłonie z trzymanymi różdżkami na kolanach. Percival nie odważył się podnieść na niego wzroku, oddychając ciężko. Grindelwald go wyleczył, ale całe ciało promieniowało bólem i wyczerpaniem.

Kątem oka widział swoją różdżkę i tak bardzo, tak bardzo chciał po nią sięgnąć…

Wyciągnął drżącą dłoń i prawie musnął lakierowane drewno, ale Grindelwald cofnął rękę z rozbawionym parsknięciem. Potem uniósł drugą w górę.

\-  _ Reparo _ \- powiedział wyraźnie, chociaż Percival wiedział, że to było zbędne. Auror przekręcił lekko głowę i patrzył beznamiętnie, jak rozbity przez niego sufit staje się z powrotem ładnie pomalowany i ozdobiony.

\- Poznajesz ten dom? - spytał Grindelwald. Auror bez słowa rozejrzał się dokładniej.  _ Poznawał _ to zbyt dużo powiedziane. Coś mu mówił, ale nie miał pojęcia, skąd mógłby znać jakiekolwiek miejsce, do którego przeniósł do Grindelwald.

\- Nie - wychrypiał, podpierając się na łokciach i opuszczając wzrok. Przymknął oczy, skupiając się na głębokim oddechu. Chociaż czarnoksiężnik użył na nim  _ episkey _ , Percival zaczął powoli zdawać sobie sprawę, w jak złym jest stanie. Może i nie miał nic połamane, ale zaklęcie nie wyleczyło tych wszystkich zadrapań i ran. Czuł w kilku miejscach spływającą krew. Poza tym musiał dostać mocno w głowę, bo czuł, jakby tracił przytomność. A może to Grindelwald go zaczarował i tego nie zauważył?

\- To jest dom, w którym trzymałem pana, panie Graves - powiedział czarnoksiężnik.

\- Byłem w piwnicy - wymamrotał Percival, opierając czoło na przedramieniu. Niech Grindelwald po prostu już to skończy - Jak mam znać dom, gdy widziałem tylko piwnicę?

\- Te sześć miesięcy, gdy byłem w więzieniu, był pan pod działaniem imperiusa - Grindelwald schował różdżkę Percivala do kieszeni.

\- Wiem - odparł auror słabo, nie widząc związku.

\- W tym czasie swobodnie chodził pan po tym domu, a nie siedział w piwnicy, panie Graves - powiedział czarnoksiężnik i Percival podniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego z dołu.

\- Co?

\- To było słabe  _ imperio _ , pozwalające panu na częściową swobodę. Potem użyto  _ obliviate _ , więc pan nie pamięta. Oczywiście nie służyło to pana komfortowi, tylko wygodzie mieszkających tutaj wtedy moich popleczników - prościej było zaklętej osobie kazać robić określone rzeczy lub zakazać czegoś robić, niż troszczyć się o więźnia.

Percival pobladł. Nie miał pojęcia… nie miał pojęcia, co się działo w ciągu tych sześciu miesięcy. Grindelwald mógł mówić prawdę i szczerze powiedziawszy, Percivalowi się to nie podobało. Nie chodziło o użycie  _ imperio _ , bo o tym wiedział od początku, ale że chodził wtedy po tym domu-

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - szepnął.

\- Z prostego powodu - Grindelwald chwycił go za przód płaszcza i pociągnął w górę, zmuszając go do oparcia się plecami o ścianę. Percival jęknął, gdy przeszył go ból - Nie chcę pana zabijać, panie Graves. Ani trzymać w piwnicy. Chciałbym zaproponować prostą umowę.

Auror zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany.

\- Lepiej po prostu mnie zabij.

\- Bez  _ imperio _ , panie Graves - Grindelwald przekrzywił głowę, spoglądając uważnie - Kilka blokad na tym miejscu i na panu, ale poza tym swoboda.

\- Po co? - wydusił auror, całkowicie zbity z tropu.

\- Powiedziałem. Nie chcę pana zabijać.

\- Będę walczyć! - odparł ostro.

\- Oh, w to nie wątpię - czarnoksiężnik się uśmiechnął i podniósł, patrząc z góry - Powiem więcej. Liczę na to.


	5. 5

Percival ocknął się cały obolały. Jęknął, próbując się w miarę sprawnie podnieść, po czym zorientował się, że leży w łóżku. Prawdziwym łóżku, nie jakiś kocach na ziemi. Zerwał się, ale gdy całe ciało zareagowało bólem, stracił na sekundę kontrolę i spadł. Klatka piersiowa eksplodowała i na krótką sekundę skulił się, przyciskając rękę do żeber.  _ Episkey _ oczywiście zadziałało, ale organizm musiał się zregenerować. Na rękach miał kilka opatrunków, pod jednym z nich czuł, jak skórę ciągną szwy. Na brzuchu też to czuł, chociaż nie wiedział, kiedy w ogóle się zranił. Na głowie miał co najmniej dwa rozcięcia, oba na skroni. Albo to jedno, na dobre kilka szwów?

Poruszył ostrożnie rękami. Nie były złamane. Nogi też nie? Poruszył nogami.

Lewą przeszył ból i przycisnął dłoń do kostki. Była zabandażowana. Zmarszczył brwi. Skręcona? Zwichnięta? Złamana byłaby w gipsie, chyba. Grindelwald nie wyleczył go do końca. Percival będzie musiał się zmagać z obrażeniami jeszcze długie dnie, zanim zdoła cokolwiek zrobić.

Zorientował się, że ubrania też ma inne niż te, do których przywykł. Pognieciona, za duża na niego koszula i równie wymięte spodnie. Także nie jego. Najpewniej Grindelwalda, bo mężczyzna był od niego trochę większy… a to znaczyło, że zajmował się nim, gdy był nieprzytomny.

\- Cholera! - warknął, podnosząc się na kolana i rozglądając gorączkowo. Jak w tym stanie uciec? Pamiętał, co Grindelwald mu powiedział. Pamiętał, że ostatecznie stracił przytomność z wyczerpania, ran, czegokolwiek. Pamiętał, że znowu stracił różdżkę.

Uderzył pięścią jasny dywan i skrzywił się. Potem podniósł wzrok i zlustrował pokój uważniej. Poznawał go, jakby kiedyś tu był, więc mógł ostrożnie założyć, że w ciągu tych sześciu miesięcy, to była jego sypialnia. Wstał opierając się o stolik nocny i ścianę. Pokój był skromnie umeblowany, była tu jeszcze dodatkowo szafa i obraz na ścianie, nic więcej.

Zauważył okno i powoli podszedł do niego, próbując oszczędzać nogę. Zerknął za zasłony i zobaczył w oddali wieżę Eiffle’a. Więc dalej Paryż. W porządku. Spojrzał w dół, na zatłoczoną ulicę. Musiał być na trzecim piętrze. Nie… na drugim. Może nawet pierwszym? Sufit tu był dość wysoko. Obrócił się, wbijając wzrok w zamknięte drzwi. Grindelwald nie zdążył mu wyjaśnić o jakich zasadach mówił, bo Percival zemdlał. Była mowa o całym domu, nie tylko pokoju, prawda?

Ostrożnie pokuśtykał przez całe pomieszczenie i nacisnął powoli klamkę, spodziewając się po drugiej stronie Grindelwalda z jego drwinami.

Znalazł się na krótkim korytarzu. Naprzeciwko były zamknięte drzwi, po lewej widział schody, a po prawej jakiś większy pokój, w którym były zapalone światła. Zerknął do środka. Biblioteka? Salon? Coś takiego. Był tu kominek, kanapa i fotele wokół małego stolika oraz biblioteczka pod ścianą. W każdym razie Grindelwalda tu nie było. Wycofał się ostrożnie i poszedł po schodach na dół.

Na jednym z ostatnich schodów się potknął i świat zawirował, gdy z krzykiem stoczył się w dół i wylądował na plecach bez oddechu. Ciało, które zaczęło powoli się przyzwyczajać do spokoju, znowu pulsowało bólem. Wymamrotał przekleństwo, podnosząc się niepewnie. Ktoś stanął obok, zasłaniając światło lampy. Percival i bez podnoszenia głowy wiedział, kto to.

\- Ostrożnie, panie Graves - powiedział Grindelwald, chociaż w jego głosie nie było słychać troski. I dobrze. Gdyby była, Percival rzuciłby się na niego z gołymi rękami.

\- Odwal się - warknął, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Przyniosłem panu laskę na jakiś czas.

Percival prychnął, gdy czarnoksiężnik wyciągnął do niego rękę z prostą, lakierowaną na czarno laską.

\- Nie ma mowy, żebym to od ciebie wziął.

\- Nic na przymus, panie Graves - odparł lekko mężczyzna i oparł się na lasce - A jedzenie pan przyjmie? Nie mam ochoty nic wmuszać, ale szkoda by było, żeby zmarł pan z głodu.

\- Jest to jakaś opcja - parsknął Percival.

\- Proszę za mną. Nie będę tutaj długo, a chciałbym przedstawić panu to, co nie zdążyłem poprzednio - Gridelwald ruszył korytarzem i były auror poszedł za nim, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Warunki uwięzienia.

\- Warunki… kapitulacji, tak bym to ujął.

\- Powiedziałem, że się nie poddałem.

\- Poczekam cierpliwie.

\- Do śmierci.

\- To mnóstwo czasu, nie planuję przedwcześnie umierać - uśmiechnął się przed ramię, ale Percival rzucił mu nienawistne spojrzenie - Usiądzie pan? - wskazał gestem stół, na którym były auror zobaczył kilka dań i wodę. I wino. Jadalnia.

\- Jest tu ktoś jeszcze? - zapytał, nienawidząc siebie za to, jak bez sił opadł na krzesło.

\- Nie, będzie tu pan głównie sam. Czasem będę też ja, gdyż lubię ten dom - Grindelwald obszedł stół i usiadł naprzeciwko - Proszę się nie krępować, już jadłem.

Percival nie poruszył się, patrząc bez mrugnięcia na czarnoksiężnika.

\- Podaj mi te swoje warunki, a postaram się jak najszybciej je ominąć.

\- Nie wątpię - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna, ale bez cienia radości. Raczej jak żmija - Są następujące. Do tego domu nie przychodzi już nikt poza mną, więc nie spotka pan żadnego czarodzieja. Dom jest ukryty, więc nikt pana nie zobaczy, gdy wyjdzie pan na ganek. I tak, może pan wychodzić. Byle nie poza granice ogrodu. Magia ochronna zareaguje agresywnie, a ludzie i tak pana nie zobaczą - dodał - Zaklęcia są podobne do tych, które były nałożone na pana poprzednie więzienie, ale nieco łagodniejsze. Gdy odzyska pan siły, będzie mógł używać czarów.

Czarodziej uniósł brwi i już chciał odpowiedzieć, gdy Grindelwald go uprzedził.

\- Ale - podniósł rękę - porozmawiamy o tym, gdy będzie pan w ogóle  stanie użyć magii.

Percival zacisnął pięści i poczuł pod palcami bliznę we wnętrzu prawej dłoni, co tylko dodatkowo go zdenerwowało. Wstał gwałtownie od stołu, opierając się o blat.

\- Spokojnie, panie Graves. Nie skończyłem - Grindelwald machnął ręką i niewidzialna siła popchnęła mężczyznę z powrotem na krzesło. Sapnął, gdy przeszył go ból. Był tak bezsilny...

\- Co jeszcze? - warknął, odgarniając rozwichrzone włosy z twarzy.

\- Nie wiem, co z panem zrobić - przyznał spokojnie czarnoksiężnik - Szkoda pana zabijać, jest pan silny. Nie złamał się pan u mnie, a może pan wierzyć lub nie, to nie jest coś łatwego. Nie ukrywam, że chciałbym, by przeszedł pan na moją stronę…

\- Chyba śnisz.

\- … ale wiem, że jest bardzo mała szansa, że tak się stanie.

\- Nie ma żadnej szansy - odparł zimno… i jego wzrok padł na nóż na stole. Nie był przeznaczony do ranienia ludzi, ale gdyby udało mu się go zwinąć do pokoju, mógłby być wyjściem awaryjnym-

\- Niech pan zostawi to planowanie na później, gdy nie będę słyszał pana myśli.

Percival wzdrygnął się i popatrzył na Grindelwalda zaskoczony. Oklumencja wciąż nie działała. Skupił się na swoim umyśle, próbując wybudować mur… i coś natychmiast go rozbiło. Krzyknął i szarpnął się do tyłu, prawie wywracając z krzesła.

\- Oklumencja nie będzie działać, jeśli mi przeszkadzasz - syknął, masując skronie. Po ataku głowa zaczęła pulsować tępym bólem. Jeszcze lepiej. Był całkowicie wyczerpany z magii, nie potrafi stworzyć nawet słabej ochrony, która pozwoli chociaż określić, kiedy Grindelwald zagląda do jego głowy. Minie kilka dni, zanim będzie mógł cokolwiek zrobić… zwłaszcza bez różdżki. Być może gdyby ją miał, sprawa byłaby prostsza. Skumulowałby swoje resztki mocy i wykorzystał w konkretnym celu...

\- Zostawiam pana na resztę dnia - Grindelwald wstał i wygładził ubranie, udając, że nie widzi morderczego spojrzenia Percivala - Smacznego.

Czarodziej nie odpowiedział, odprowadzając mężczyznę wzrokiem aż zniknął na schodach.

Nie ruszył się nawet po tym, jak usłyszał trzask drzwi. Przeklęty czarnoksiężnik. Percival mógł teraz tylko odpoczywać - stop! Zregenerować siły, nie było w tym odpoczynku - i czekać, aż Newton albo Tina…

Schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie mógł czekać na nich. Nie powinien nawet liczyć na ich pomoc. Był cholernym dyrektorem MACUSY, wychodził już z gorszych tarapatów.

Na pewno?

Wcześniej nigdy nie znalazł się na łasce najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika na świecie. W zasadzie nigdy nawet nie został porwany na długo… a u Grindelwalda już był ponad sześć miesięcy. Osiem? Rok?

Popatrzył na pachnące jedzenie i poczuł, jak ściska mu się żołądek. Kiedy ostatnio jadł? Przed wyjściem do Hogwartu? To musiało być… ponad dobę temu. Nawet więcej. Nie wiedział, ile był nieprzytomny.

Czuł się, jakby prywatnie przegrał walkę ze swoim uporem i dumą, gdy po chwili zaczął nakładać sobie wszystko po kolei.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia był niewiele bardziej wypoczęty. Kolejną prywatną porażką było skorzystanie z laski, którą Grindelwald zostawił w idealnie widocznym miejscu w salonie. Nie miał siły wyleczyć się z ran… poza tym chciał o nich pamiętać. Chciał pamiętać, jak Grindelwald go zniszczył.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że odzyska pewność siebie. Nawet nie wiedział, że tak łatwo zniszczyć psychikę byłego dyrektora MACUSY. Tak łatwo… tylko czy to faktycznie było łatwo? Dla Percivala ostatnie miesiące były piekłem, ciągłym strachem, że przyjdzie Grindelwald, by go torturować, a potem, gdy uciekł, że przyjdzie, by go z powrotem zabrać lub zabić. Zresztą auror byłby mu wdzięczny, gdyby Grindelwald go zabił. On sam nie potrafił tego zrobić.

Przekuśtykał przez wszystkie pokoje w domu, pogrążony w ponurych myślach. Świadomie uniknął schodów do piwnicy i podszedł do drzwi wyjściowych. Wyciągnął rękę gotowy w razie czego się odsunąć, po czym nacisnął powoli klamkę. Drzwi uchyliły się bez żadnej niespodzianki i Percival ostrożnie przekroczył próg. Nic go nie odrzuciło w tył ani nie poczuł jakichkolwiek innych barier, a jakieś musiały być. Może sam alarm, że wyszedł, bez bezpośredniej osłony? Cóż, może zaraz Grindelwald się tu zjawi go... skontrolować. Skrzywił się na to określenie, chociaż idealnie oddawało jego sytuację. Jest idiotą, że tamtej nocy za nim poszedł.

Rozejrzał się po skąpanej w słońcu ulicy. Ludzie mijali dom, w ogóle nie zwracając na niego uwagi, pogrążeni we własnych sprawach. Zmarszczył brwi. Możliwe, że dom był kryjówką. W zasadzie Percival był prawie pewny, że tak jest. Jeśli udałoby mu się odejść, nie będzie w stanie podać adresu ministerstwu. Kto jest strażnikiem? Sam Grindelwald czy zlecił to komuś innemu?

Percival zacisnął wargi i wycofał się do środka niezadowolony. Chciał się przydać aurorom i podać informacje, jeśli uda mu się wydostać…  _ gdy. _ Nie  _ jeśli. _ Skarcił się w myślach. Jedną z takich informacji były adresy kryjówek Grindelwalda. Jednak jeśli czarnoksiężnik sam mu nie powie - a nie zrobi tego - Percival nie będzie w stanie znaleźć tego miejsca. Świetnie. Wycofał się z powrotem do budynku niezadowolony. Musi zacząć kombinować. Wciąż był wykończony i wciąż Grindelwald go obserwował, ale gdyby uśpił jego czujność…

Sam nie wierzył, że nawet były dyrektor MACUSY byłby w stanie uśpić czujność najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika. Grindelwald by mu nawet nie próbował uwierzyć, gdyby Percival zaczął się zaklinać, że zmienił zdanie, wszystko teraz rozumie i jest po jego stronie… tylko niech mu zdradzi, gdzie w ogóle są. Bez sensu.

Zatrzymał się przy jedynych drzwiach, których nie otworzył w trakcie przeszukiwania domu. Pamiętał jak przez mgłę, że wyszedł na ten korytarz przez właśnie te drzwi. Ze swojego ponad półrocznego więzienia. To mogło brzmieć dramatycznie, ale za tymi drzwiami kryły się wspomnienia z jednego, z najgorszych okresów w jego życiu. O ile nie najgorszego.

I tylko w ten sposób mógł się pozbyć strachu. Zejść tam, a nie unikać miejsca.

Nacisnął klamkę, zanim zdążył zmienić zdanie.

Przez chwilę miał szczerą nadzieję, że drzwi będą zamknięte, ale uchyliły się bezgłośnie. Zauważył przełącznik i włączył żarówki. Elektryczne światło zalało wąskie schody, a Percival zszedł w dół. Ta część domu była zupełnie inna od eleganckiej reszty. Tak jakby miejsce nie przyznawało się do swoich podziemi. Niezwykle pocieszająca i głupia myśl.

Zerknął za siebie, na otwarte drzwi. Nie chciał ich spuszczać z oczu, ale gdyby Grindelwald chciał go tu znowu zatrzymać, nie bawiłby się w czekanie, aż Percival zdecyduje się zejść sam. Chyba. A może właśnie by się bawił?

Percival przełknął ślinę z myślą, że i tak robi dokładnie to, czego chce Grindelwald, często nie zdając sobie sprawy, po czym ruszył powoli ponurym korytarzem. Żarówki na ceglanych ścianach były jedynym elementem wystroju, w trakcie ucieczki nawet tego nie zauważył. Był zbyt zajęty… uciekaniem. Pogładził bliznę na dłoni. Nie zamierzał się wstydzić tego, że bał się Grindelwalda. Strach przed nim był całkowicie normalny i właśnie dobrze, że się go bał. Przez to nie działał pochopnie. Zazwyczaj.

Od razu rozpoznał drzwi, za którymi mieściło się małe pomieszczenie, jego półroczne miejsce zamieszkania. Znowu nacisnął klamkę, zanim zdążył zmienić zdanie.

Tym razem nie było żadnego włącznika światła. Zresztą nie było potrzebne, bo dla takiego małego miejsca wystarczała żarówka z korytarza, by wystarczająco oświetlić wnętrze. Rozejrzał się ponuro. Od jego ucieczki piwniczka została umyta, wyczyszczona i tak dalej. Nie było śladu po tym, że był tu więzień. Spojrzał w róg, w którym zawsze spał zawinięty w koc. Zgodnie ze słowami Grindelwalda, to w zasadzie nie było jego więzienie przez całe siedem miesięcy, a jedynie przez ten czas, gdy Grindelwald był na wolności. Wciąż wystarczająco długo, by pamiętać, jak te drzwi się otwierały, wchodził z krzesłem lub bez i zaczynał swoje przesłuchanie bez pytań. Tortury. Albo jak ten młody czarodziej… William Hetfield, ryzykował życie, by go uratować. I ostatecznie je stracił, a Percival musiał żyć.

Przypomniał sobie te dwa najgorsze razy, gdy przyszedł Grindelwald. Gdy czarnoksiężnik wykorzystał jego własną różdżkę do rzucenia  _ cruciatus _ … oraz gdy jeden jedyny raz użył swojego mrocznego ognia. Zacisnął dłoń, czując jak blizna się marszczy. Użył płomieni, jak wiele wieków temu, do torturowania i zdobywania informacji. Tylko że on nie chciał zdobywać informacji, a jedynie torturować.

Percival wyobraził sobie, jak Grindelwald stoi w tym ogniu, a płomienie bezlitośnie go parzą, ranią, palą skórę do kości-

A potem nagle Grindelwald zmienił się w jego samego.

Trwało to ułamek sekundy, ale natychmiast cofnął się z krzykiem i potknął o własne stopy. Zatoczył się do tyłu i podparł o coś… co skojarzył sekundę później. Odskoczył od Grindelwalda, przyciskając zaciśniętą pięść do piersi w miejscu, gdzie waliło mu serce.

Czarnoksiężnik spojrzał na niego nieporuszony.

\- Nie stworzyłem tego ognia, panie Graves. Tym razem to pan go sobie wymyślił.

\- Co tu robisz? - wychrypiał Percival i odkaszlnął, uspokajając oddech.

\- Co to za pytanie? To mój dom.

\- Daj mi spokój. Znajdź sobie inne zajęcie zamiast męczenia mnie - czarodziej minął Grindelwalda, zataczając się lekko wciąż oszołomiony i opierając na lasce. Przed oczami miał różdżkę czarnoksiężnika stojącą w płomieniach oraz samego siebie, jak zwija się z bólu, gdy Grindelwald przyciska ją do jego dłoni.

Przyspieszył, wspinając się po schodach. Zamknął się w pokoju, nie słysząc podążających za nim kroków. Co zamierza Grindelwald zrobić? Po co znowu przyszedł?

Opadł na łóżko, czując, jak znowu ogarnia go zmęczenie. Musi być w ruchu, inaczej całkowicie się podda i pozwoli wrogowi przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Teraz czarnoksiężnik panował nad ciałem Percivala, nad miejscem, gdzie się znajduje, ale mimo wszystko Percival wciąż miał swój umysł. Jeszcze. Nie miał pojęcia, co Grindelwald planuje i czy w końcu go zabije, gdy zobaczy, że nie przekona go do swoich racji. Z drugiej strony ta wizja, którą mu pokazał… Przetarł twarz. Rysowała się przed nimi wszystkimi okropna przyszłość, jeśli Grindelwald go nie okłamał. Co nie znaczyło, że nie ma lepszych metod.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Spędzi tu resztę dni. Nawet gdy odzyska siły, przełamanie zaklęć, ucieczka i uniknięcie ponownego złapania graniczy z cudem-

Jego wzrok padł na szafkę nocną.

Zamarł. Jego różdżka. Jego czarna, lakierowana różdżka…

Zerwał się z łóżka, ignorując ostry ból w nodze, przyskoczył do szafki i porwał znajomy przedmiot. Poczuł wibrację mocy, gdy zacisnął na nim palce. Już chciał rzucić zaklęcie… po czym zawahał się w pół ruchu, przypominając sobie, jak magia go przydusiła za próbę czarowania. Oddanie mu różdżki, gdy nie może jej używać, było okrutne. To kolejne zagranie Grindelwalda, by pokazać, że nie ma władzy. Ścisnął ją mocniej i pokuśtykał do drzwi, ignorując laskę opartą o łóżko. Wyszedł i obrócił się do schodów, ale coś tknęło go, by spojrzeć za siebie, do salonu. Czarnoksiężnik siedział w fotelu, opierając nogę o stolik. Na uniesionym udzie opierał notes i pisał coś ołówkiem. Percival bez wahania skierował się do niego i podszedł bliżej z gniewem.

\- Oddałeś mi różdzkę - powiedział ostro.

\- Nie jest mi potrzebna. Myślałem, że się pan ucieszy - odparł Grindelwald, nie przestając pisać - Ale wolałbym, żeby nie używał pan agresywnych zaklęć. Odczuł pan, jak to się kończy w piwnicy, a niestety tutaj użyłem tej samej blokady. Ale zwykłych, prostych może pan bez problemu używać, chyba że w złych intencjach.

Percival zmarszczył brwi zaskoczony i machnął w stronę imbryczka na stoliku. Poczuł, jak różdżka go całkowicie słucha i imbryczek uniósł się. Grindelwald spojrzał na przedmiot bez emocji.

\- Niech pan nie rzuca we mnie rzeczami, to podchodzi pod złe intencje - ostrzegł - I szkoda imbryczka.

\- Wykorzystam to, Grindelwald. Wiesz o tym - uprzedził go chłodno, manewrując różdżką, by z powrotem postawić przedmiot na miejscu. Udawał gniew, ale myśl, że znowu ma różdżkę, że go słucha i że może czarować, nawet prostym  _ wingardium leviosa _ … z trudem utrzymywał zacięty wyraz twarzy. Nie chciał dawać Grindelwaldowi tej głupiej satysfakcji

\- Będą mnie szukać - zauważył nagle, przypominając sobie Newta i Tinę. Oni wiedzieli, że żyje. Newton na pewno powiedział komuś, że Grindelwald zabrał go spod Hogwartu.

\- Wątpię - czarnoksiężnik machnął ręką lekceważąco - Skoro nie znaleźli cię przez ponad siedem miesięcy, to nie znajdą i teraz.

\- Teraz wiedzą, że wciąż żyję - syknął. Grindelwald w końcu przestał pisać i podniósł wzrok. Posłał Percivalowi takie spojrzenie, że były auror się zaniepokoił.

\- Nie wiedzą, panie Graves - powiedział po chwili, wracając do notesu - Ich wiedza jest taka, jaką była w chwili, gdy pan ode mnie uciekł.

\- Newt-

\- Młody Scamander nikomu nic nie powie.

Percival pobladł.

\- Zabiłeś go?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Co prawda doprowadził do pojmania mnie i ogólnie jest dość kłopotliwy, ale nie czuję potrzeby zajęcia się nim. Jeszcze.

\- Więc co…?

\- Poszedłem spotkać się z młodym Scamandrem i tą aurorką, Goldstein. Tylko  _ obliviate _ , nie ma pan czym się martwić. Nie pamiętają nic, co wydarzyło się w związku z panem w ostatnim czasie.

Percivalowi cała krew odpłynęła z twarzy i teraz stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w Grindelwalda. Powinien być wdzięczny losowi, że Newton Scamander jeszcze żyje, zważając na to, ile szkód narobił Grindelwaldowi. I Tina, bo przypadkowo go spotkała u Newta. A mimo to Percival czuł złość na myśl, że pozwolił, by Grindelwald najzwyczajniej w świecie poszedł do niego i wymazał im pamięć. Mógł do nich pójść i ich zabić bez ostrzeżenia… jednak Percival po czasie spędzonym na analizowaniu ruchów Grindelwalda jeszcze w Europie wiedział, że mężczyzna nie posunąłby się do tak drastycznego kroku. Zabijał tylko aurorów. Magów zostawiał żywych, by mogli do niego dołączyć. Był pewny, że Newton nie dołączy do czarnoksiężnika.

Zacisnął zęby i bez zastanowienia wycelował różdżkę w mężczyznę.

Zanim wystrzeliła z niej wiązka magii, poczuł, że powietrze wokół niego zagęszcza się i napiera na niego. Podniósł dłoń do gardła, gdy zabrakło mu oddechu i zatoczył się z paniką.

W ciągu następnej sekundy, jak na zawołanie reakcja zaklęcia zniknęła.

\- I po co to było, panie Graves? - spytał Grindelwald ze wzrokiem w notesie, podczas gdy Percival złapał łapczywie oddech - Jako dyrektor MACUSY na pewno zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że nie pokona mnie w obecnym stanie. Powinien pan poczekać, aż siły się zregenerują.

\- Cóż, już nie jestem dyrektorem MACUSY, ale-

\- Ale masz instynkt samozachowawczy - wpadł mu w słowo mężczyzna - Nie chcesz umrzeć, by wciąż starać się mnie pokonać, uciec, cokolwiek. Na razie robisz wszystko bez planu. Głupota. Czyżbym jednak zniszczył Percivala Gravesa?

Były auror pobladł z wściekłości.

\- Nie zniszczyłeś mnie - warknął - Wykorzystam każdą okazję, by uciec i skończyć z tobą raz na zawsze.

\- I jeszcze jak szybko się irytujesz - Grindelwald podniósł wzrok i najpierw Percival poczuł jeszcze większą złość, widząc złośliwe rozbawienie… a potem dotarło do niego, co powiedział i natychmiast się uspokoił. Nie będzie mu dawał satysfakcji, że wyprowadza go z równowagi. Jeśli będzie trzeba, zniesie kilka obraźliwych słów. Milczał długą chwilę, czekając, aż reszta emocji zniknie, po czym wyprostował się lekko.

\- Pozwól mi odpoczywać jeszcze trochę, a zobaczysz, że Percivalowi Gravesowi nic nie jest - oświadczył twardi

\- Wciąż na to czekam. Od początku. Ale może na razie usiądzie pan? - machnął ręką w stronę drugiego fotela - Poczyta książkę, zrelaksuje się?

\- Na pewno nie z tobą tutaj - odparł były auror i odwrócił się, wracając do swojej sypialni.


	6. 6

Następnego dnia Grindelwald znowu był w salonie, gdy Percival wyszedł z pokoju. Popatrzył na czarnoksiężnika bez słowa, dopilnował, by nie okazać żadnych emocji na jego widok, po czym odwrócił się i zszedł na dół, by coś zjeść.

Zamierzał go ignorować. Skoro Grindelwald tak bardzo lubi ten dom, to na pewno nie będzie mu przeszkadzać, że Percival go olewa.

Zjadł kilka kromek i znowu przespacerował się po domu, szukając czegoś, co przeoczył wcześniej. Wracał do zdrowia, mógł czarować i zamierzał w końcu znowu walczyć z Grindelwaldem na poważnie, a nie impulsywnie. O ile dla Grindelwalda był chociaż trochę poważnym przeciwnikiem. Musiał zaplanować cokolwiek. Jeśli nie ucieczkę, to atak. Z ucieczką był ten problem, że Percival nie umiał złamać blokad na sobie i domu. I nie miałby, gdzie się ukryć by go nie znalazł. Nie mógł pójść do Newtona, żeby Grindelwald nie zmienił zdania i go nie zabił. Z atakiem był inny problem - Percival nawet w pełni sił nie dorównywał mocą czarnoksiężnikowi. Szansą mogło być zaskoczenie go, ale to z kolei wymagało zaplanowania, zbliżenia się do Grindelwalda, by pomyślał, że zaczyna być przychylny jego racjom… a taka gra zabrałby mnóstwo czasu. Percival nie wiedział, ile go ma. Kiedy Grindelwald podejmie się swojego planu... jakikolwiek on jest?

\- Szybko zaczął się pan nudzić - zauważył głośno Grindelwald, nie podnosząc głowy znad książki. Percival wzdrygnął się i zatrzymał na korytarzu. Zamrugał. Jak długo spacerował po domu?

\- Nie nudzę się - skłamał gładko, podchodząc bliżej i opierając się na lasce prawie nonszalancko. Prawie, bo był zrezygnowany i nie przyłożył do tego nawet trochę wiary. Dopiero co planował opór… a teraz znowu był tym słabym, rannym człowiekiem, który spędził miesiące w piwnicy. Nie potrafił się od tego uwolnić. Popatrzył na Grindelwalda zmęczony.

\- Nie jest pan osobą, która długo wytrzyma bez zajęcia - zauważył mężczyzna.

\- Jestem cierpliwy, Grindelwald. Gdyby mi zależało, znalazłbym sobie zajęcie.

Nie chciał tego robić. Jakiekolwiek rozproszenie, stracenie czujności, zainteresowanie się czymś innym niż zdobycie informacji i ucieczka, skończyłoby się całkowitym poddaniem się. Wiedział, że w obecnym stanie psychicznym i fizycznym, powrót do swojej zaciekłości i niezachwianej postawy zająłby dużo czasu. Zbyt dużo. Grindelwaldowi prawie udało się go złamać i choć teraz zachowywał się spokojnie… to wciąż był najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem. Wystarczy chwila nieuwagi, by Percival był skończony.

Właściwie co czyta Grindelwald? Coś przydatnego? Były auror spróbował dojrzeć tytuł tomiku, ale szybko przestał, żeby mężczyzna nie zorientował się, co robi. Musi przypilnować, gdzie odłoży książkę i sprawdzić, gdy go nie będzie.

\- Wydawało mi się czy mówiłeś, że  _ czasem _ będziesz tu przychodzić? - spytał, opierając się o ścianę i krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

\- Mówiłem też, że lubię ten dom. Przeszkadza panu moje towarzystwo?

\- Oczywiście, że przeszkadza - parsknął i się odwrócił. Poszedł korytarzem, stukając laską, popatrzył na swoje drzwi sypialni, ale stwierdził, że ma dość tego pokoju. Zszedł na dół i świadomie spojrzał w lustro, którego unikał od początku. Wcześniej nie chciał się widzieć w takim stanie, zmęczonego, zrezygnowanego, rannego… ale nie mógł wiecznie unikać luster.

Spojrzał na niego wrak człowieka, którego kiedyś znał. Miał zapadnięte, podkrążone oczy, które świeciły ponurą rezygnacją, i bladą skórę. Pognieciona koszula z podwiniętymi rękawami w ogóle nie ukrywała wychudzenia. Mężczyzna popatrzył na swoją rękę i zobaczył, że kości przedramienia naprawdę wystają bardziej, niż pamiętał.

Potarł zarośniętą twarz, na której rysy widać było zbyt mocno. Dłuższy czas się nie golił. Nie chciał i nie miał potrzeby, ale teraz jego wygląd wzbudził w nim odrazę i rozpacz. Dyrektor MACUSY z poważanego rodu założycieli, teraz zaginiony albo uznany za martwego. Albo za tego, który pomógł Grindelwaldowi.

W rzeczywistości zgarbiony mężczyzna przed lustrem w domu wroga. Część jego umysłu pragnęła doprowadzić się do porządku, pokazać, że nie jest złamany, że naprawdę walczy, ale czym dłużej patrzył w lustro, tym głośniej wybijała się jedna myśl.

Nie jest godny nazwiska Graves. Teraz to nazwisko zostanie zapamiętane jako tego, pod którego podszywał się Grindelwald. Może i nie był w stanie się uratować, ale żałował raczej tego, że nie jest w stanie naprawić wszystkiego, co zrobił swojej rodzinie, następnym pokoleniom.

Nie jest jej wart po tym wszystkim, a jednak coś znaczy dla Grindelwalda. On coś w nim widzi, jakiś atut i czeka, kiedy go wykorzystać. Percival nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić. Wcześniej się wahał, liczył że będzie jeszcze jakaś szansa na ucieczkę i odzyskanie przewagi, ale po przechwyceniu go spod Hogwartu, ponownym pokonaniu... wszystko wyglądało inaczej.

Przetarł twarz, czując jak ręce mu drżą. Musi to skończyć, żeby nie pomóc wrogowi.

Poza tym nie miał siły. Nie miał siły walczyć, snuć się po domu, szukając czegoś przydatnego. Nie miał siły kombinować, jak pokonać kogoś, kto nigdy nie przegrał. Bez dostępu do magii ofensywnej oraz ze swoim aktualnym stanem umysłowym, nie był w stanie pomóc ani pomysłami, ani magią. Był wrakiem człowieka, którego niegdyś znał.

Ten wrak zasługiwał tylko na śmierć. I tylko ona była jeszcze nadzieją. Innych opcji nie było.

Poczuł ucisk w gardle i zapiekło go pod powiekami, gdy znowu popatrzył na wychudzoną twarz w lustrze. Zacisnął pięści i zanim pomyślał, uderzył pięścią w szkło. Na ziemię poleciały kawałki szkła i zapiekła go dłoń, ale nawet nie zauważył, gdy osunął się na kolana z jękiem. W kawałkach na ziemi Percival zobaczył swoje odbicie jeszcze więcej razy. Zacisnął pięści na włosach i skulił się. Nie  _ jego _ odbicie! To odbicie kogoś, kogo teraz ma Grindelwald. Nie dyrektora MACUSY czy prawej ręki prezydent. Ten ktoś powinien jak najszybciej zniknąć, zanim czarnoksiężnik będzie mógł go znowu wykorzystać.

Podniósł drżącą z bólu, zakrwawioną ręką większy odłamek, czując… właściwie nic nie czując. Nie bał się, nie był zły, był po prostu… zmęczony. Pusty. To była najlepsza opcja dla niego. I dla świata. Grindelwald nie wmiesza go znowu w swoją grę. Przycisnął prowizoryczne ostrze do szyi i zamknął oczy, gotowy wbić je w tętnicę.

Nagle poczuł, że odłamek wysuwa mu się z dłoni, pociągnięty jakąś siłą. Stęknął, gdy rozciął mu dłoń, ale szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył, jak lustro składa się z powrotem w całość. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się stało, ale potem usłyszał głos obok.

\- Panie Graves, że tak spytam-

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - przerwał ostro Grindelwaldowi, znów kuląc się z rękami we włosach - Nie po tym wszystkim! Nie jestem godzien tego nazwiska.

\- Chciałem być kulturalny - kątem oka Percival zobaczył, że mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami - I szczerze powiedziawszy, nie nazwałbym pana niegodnym.

Percival podniósł wzrok na mężczyznę, opuszczając ręce.

\- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz - odparł zimno - Miałeś rację. Percival Graves nie istnieje, został tylko ktoś, kogo więzisz i kiedyś wykorzystasz.

\- Byłem tobą - Grindelwald podszedł bliżej i kucnął obok. Oparł przedramiona na udach - Byłem w twojej głowie. Jak mam nie wiedzieć?

Percival nie odpowiedział. Nie był nawet pewny, czy czarnoksiężnik czekał na odpowiedź.

\- A Percival Graves istnieje. Dobrze wiesz, że to była tylko prowokacja, a nie szczere słowa.

\- Cóż, szczere słowa od ciebie… - parsknął ponuro były auror. Grindelwald nie odezwał przez kilka sekund, ale wyciągnął do niego rękę.

Percival zerknął na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Pokaż to - powiedział czarnoksiężnik.

\- Co?

Grindelwald bezceremonialnie złapał jego nadgarstek i odwrócił dłoń wierzchem do góry.

\- Rozciąłeś bliznę - marszczył brwi i Percival spróbował wyrwać się ze złością, ale syknął z bólu - Nie wyleczę blizny, ale rana…

\- O wiele prościej by było, gdybym  _ sam  _ mógł ją wyleczyć.

\- Jeśli chodzi o ścisłość,  _ episkey  _ nie jest złą intencją - zauważył Grindelwald, ale Percival nie miał siły się z nim sprzeczać. Nie było sensu, tym bardziej, że to czarnoksiężnik miał rację, a Percival na to nie wpadł. Pozwolił więc, by zakrył swoimi dłońmi jego ranną i poczuł niemiłe mrowienie przy ranie. Zerknął niechętnie. Magia lecząca bez różdżki. Popisuje się.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś nie rozbijał moich luster - stwierdził mężczyzna, puszczając go i odsuwając się o krok. Przekrzywił głowę w zamyśleniu - Percivalu.

Auror poczuł, jakby trafiła go grom. Słyszeć swoje imię z ust tego człowieka… gdy nikt do niego nie mówi inaczej niż per pan... Przez chwilę chciał kazać mu mówić do niego Graves, ale to nazwisko-

Schował twarz w dłoniach z jękiem. Wszystko się sypało.

\- Wstawaj - Grindelwald złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w górę. Percival nawet nie próbował fizycznie zaprotestować, nie miał siły - Nie będziesz lamentować o brzemieniu swojego nazwiska.

\- Zostaw mnie - wymamrotał tylko, gdy czarnoksiężnik pociągnął go po schodach na piętro. Dopiero na górze mężczyzna go puścił i były auror od razu skierował się do swojego pokoju.

Zanim otworzył drzwi do końca, zatrzasnęły się przed nim. Zamrugał zaskoczony, czując, jak wzbiera w nim złość. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie Grindelwaldowi.

\- Nie po to cię tu trzymałem, żebyś próbował się zabić - powiedział czarnoksiężnik - Od początku jesteś w stanie apatii z przebłyskami agresji, ale próba samobójcza to już przesada. Nawet w piwnicy byłeś żywszy.

\- Daj mi spokój - warknął Percival i znowu otworzył drzwi - Idę do pokoju i nie powstrzymasz-

Ponownie zatrzasnęły się, tym razem nieco głośniej.

\- Idziesz ze mną - powiedział spokojnie Grindelwald i poszedł do salonu.

\- Zostaniesz moim terapeutą? - rzucił za nim były auror, ale łypnął na drzwi, po czym też poszedł do salonu. Chociaż może lepiej byłoby posiedzieć na korytarzu niż z Grindelwaldem?

Mężczyzna usiadł w fotelu i wziął ze stolika książkę. Percival spojrzał nieprzychylnie na drugi fotel, ale skrzywił się i usiadł na nim, kryjąc złość. Nic by nie pomogła, a jeszcze dała Grindelwaldowi satysfakcję. Poza tym mógł zacząć wcielać plan zbliżenia się do niego, o ile ten w ogóle się na coś takiego nabierze.

\- Nie wiem nic, co się dzieje w świecie - rzucił ponuro - Siedzę tu sam i będę jeszcze siedzieć długo. Myślisz, że to nie wpływa na psychikę?

\- Zapewne wpływa. A w świecie nie dzieje się nic ważnego.

\- Może dla ciebie.

\- Dla ciebie, siedzącego w tym domu, też.

\- Świetnie. Zazwyczaj czytałem gazety, ale skoro mi to utrudniasz, to może powiesz, jak mam zająć sobie cały dzień? Całe  _ dnie _ ?

Grindelwald podniósł wzrok znad książki i popatrzył z wyraźnym politowaniem.

\- Percivalu, tak inteligentna osobą jak ty nie powinna mieć problemu ze znalezieniem sobie zajęcia.

Percival z trudem zmusił się do nie zareagowania na odpowiedź agresywnie, chociaż krew mu się zagotowała na dźwięk swojego imienia. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się do Grindelwalda. Autentycznie uśmiechnął.

\- Gellercie - powiedział prawie miłym głosem. Błysk w oczach Grindelwald podpowiedział mu, że czarnoksiężnik zdaje sobie sprawę z jego reakcji - Tak inteligentna osobą jak ty nie powinna mieć problemu z wymyśleniem, że moje zajęcia nie będą polegały na czytaniu książek, a raczej na utrudnieniu ci życia.

\- Na razie, jeśli dobrze mi się wydaje, to ja tobie utrudniam życie, nie ty mi.

\- Na razie - powtórzył Percival dobitnie - Zdrowieję. Za chwilę będę w pełni sił umysłowych i fizycznych-

\- Do pełni sił umysłowych wiele ci brakuje. Próbowałeś się zabić.

\- To było impulsywne. Nie powtórzy się - odparł Percival z zimnym uśmiechem. Nie kłamał. Najpierw chciał, ale za każdym razem, jak słyszał pewny siebie głos Grindelwalda, czuł jeszcze więcej złości. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to dziecinne i powinien pozbyć się siebie jako jego atutu jak najszybciej… ale w głębi umysłu wiedział, że za każdym razem Grindewald go powstrzyma. Być może po dzisiejszym dniu nawet zabezpieczy dom w razie takich sytuacji. Byłby w stanie? W jaki sposób?

\- Natomiast pełnią sił fizycznych… Chcesz, żebym zaproponował ci w swoim czasie normalny pojedynek, gdy będziesz wypoczęty?

Percival prychnął z pogardą - do samego siebie.

\- Jakby miało mi to dać jakąś przewagę.

\- Zawsze jesteś takim pesymistą?

\- Jestem realistą.

Grindelwald patrzył jeszcze chwilę, po czym wrócił do książki. Percival za to odwrócił wzrok, udając spokój. Był wściekły. Nie wiedział do końca dlaczego, pomijając oczywiście stan ciągłego bycia agresywnie nastawionym do Grindelwalda. Czy to przez to rzucenie hasła o pojedynku? Że zaproponował mu normalny pojedynek? Percival doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie miał szans, ale perspektywa prawdziwej, honorowej walki mimo to budziła w nim pozytywne uczucia. A tak dla zasady, jeśli to słowa Grindelwalda, uczucia przestawały być pozytywne.

\- Dlaczego nie wyleczysz tych ran? - spytał nagle Grindelwald. Były autor wzdrygnął się i automatycznie podniósł dłoń do zaklejonej opatrunkiem rany na skroni.

\- Przypominają mi - odparł niechętnie. Nie było sensu tego ukrywać.

\- Huh? O czym? - a nawet było warto nie ukrywać, chociażby za zobaczenie dezorientacji na twarzy mężczyzny.

\- O klęsce, Grindelwald. O porażce.

\- Nie poniosłeś klęski. Żyjesz.

\- Bo nie chcesz mnie zabić.

\- A szwy, Percivalu, będa musiały zostać zdjęte. Dzisiaj, przez ciebie lub przeze mnie. Nie prościej rzucić zaklęcie? - Grindelwald uniósł brwi - Nie musiałbyś wtedy znosić mnie z tak bliska, gdy będę je wyjmować.

Były auror poczuł głupią złość. Znowu. Nie pozwoli Grindelwaldowi podejść  _ aż tak _ blisko. Po prostu nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak czarnoksiężnik- Z drugiej strony Grindelwald spodziewał się, że po tych słowach Percival użyje  _ episkey _ . Albo sam będzie chciał wyjąć szwy. I właśnie dlatego przyjął nonszalancką pozę i rzucił:

\- Śmiało. Nie przeszkadzam.

Grindelwald przez całą sekundę wydawał się autentycznie zbity z tropu, ale Percival musiał przyznać, że bardzo szybko się pozbierał i uśmiechnął wyraźnie rozbawiony.

\- Mam się obawiać, że wbijesz mi nóż w brzuch?

Percival świadomie pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się wyzywająco.

\- Cóż, nie udało mi się zwinąć noża. Trochę tych szwów mam. Może zaczniesz już teraz?

Grindelwald głośno zatrzasnął książkę.

\- Chyba odzyskujesz siły - stwierdził - skoro masz ochotę na takie zagrywki. Z drugiej strony twoje słowa nie wskazują na pełnię sił umysłowych. Zdejmij koszulę, zaraz wrócę.

Gdy czarnoksiężnik zniknął na schodach, Percival poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Znowu zakładana prawda - Grindelwald nie planuje go zabić - kłóciła się z emocjami i Percival wzrygnął się na myśl, że mężczyzna zaraz będzie zajmował się jego szwami, że będzie tak blisko. Było się wyleczyć samemu. Przez chwilę rozważał jeszcze wycofanie tego i użycie  _ episkey _ , ale to by była podwójna porażka. Znowu jego własna złość i emocje go zdradziły. Ale przyjmie to z dumą. Jakoś.

Rozsiadł się więc w fotelu, udając, że jest pewny swojej decyzji, po czym rozpiął koszulę i ją zdjął, odsłaniając ranę na brzuchu i drugą, na ramieniu. Ostrożnie dotknął nici na skroni i odgarnął włosy. Powinien za niedługo coś z nimi zrobic, były za długie… ale były też jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem, zwłaszcza że Grindelwald wrócił, trzymając w dłoni mała skrzyneczkę. Percival udał, że go nie widzi, gdy mężczyzna usiadł na drugim fotelu, otworzył pudełeczko i wyciągnął małą pęsetę. Wtedy skupił się na tym, żeby nie rzucić mu nieprzychylnego spojrzenia. Sam tego chciał.

\- Ręka pierwsza - powiedział krótko Grindelwald, wyciągając do niego dłoń. Były autor podał mu swoją rękę, zanim zdążył się zawahać.

Czarnoksiężnik zaskakująco delikatnie chwycił go za przedramię, a drugą ręką ostrożnie zerwał opatrunek, zakrywający szwy. Percival uważnie go obserwował, gdy ten złapał pęsetą pierwszą nitkę i pociągnął. Skrzywił się, gdy ręką zakłuła igiełką bólu, ale zaraz potem wrócił do obojętnego wyrazu twarzy, gdy Grindelwald podniósł wzrok.

\- Co? - spytał agresywnie.

\- Nic - mężczyzna szarpnął drugi szew - Po prostu zastanawiam się, co cię skłoniło do rzucenia mi takiego… wyzwania, że tak to nazwę. Pomijając, że to nie jest wyzwanie dla mnie, tylko dla ciebie

Percival nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w pochyloną nad jego ręką głowę Grindelwalda.

\- Chyba że to ma cię przyzwyczaić do mojej obecności. Do przeświadczenia, że nic ci nie zrobię.

\- Lubisz grać w gry, ale uważam, że gdybyś chciał mnie skrzywdzić, już dawno byś to zrobił bez tego udawania - odparł prosto Percival, opierając się o fotel bez odrywania wzroku od białych włosów - Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbyś marnować na mnie czas, jeśli potem chciałbyś mnie po prostu zabić. Nie potrzebujesz ode mnie informacji.

\- Nie widzisz wielu powodów, Percivalu. I każdy z nich jest równie ważny.

Percival skutecznie ignorował zwrot po imieniu, chociaż w ciągu krótkiej wymiany zdań Grindelwald już dwa razy je powiedział.

Syknął, gdy ostatni ze szwów wyszedł ze szczególnym oporem. Grindelwald nawet nie zareagował, tylko dorzucił nitkę do reszty i wyczyścił pęsetę.

\- Teraz na brzuchu - powiedział, nie okazując emocji.

\- Świetnie - odparł Percival kąśliwe, osuwając się trochę do pozycji prawie leżącej, by skóra się nie marszczyła. Grindelwald uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wstał z fotela, okrążając Percivala. Były autor obserwował go uważnie, dopóki czarnoksiężnik nie kucnął tuż obok jego nóg. Wtedy też nie przestał obserwować, ale mógł przynajmniej udawać, że wszystko się i rozumie.

Wyciąganie szwów na brzuchu było trochę boleśniejsze od ręki. Na brzuchu była delikatniejsza skóra. Gdy Grindelwald szarpnął drugi szewek, Percival skrzywił się i żeby zająć się czymś, omiótł salonik ponurym spojrzeniem.

Tuż obok jego ręki znajdowała się skrzyneczka na stole. A w tej skrzyneczce zauważył nożyczki.

Nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć, jak się do nich niepostrzeżenie dostać i poczuł dźgnięcie pod brodą. Przymknął oczy i odetchnął lekko, ukrywając irytację.

\- Dobra - mruknął - Nie ruszę ich.

\- To było nieuczciwe - stwierdził Grindelwald - Pomagam, a jako podziękowanie chciałbyś mnie zranić… nożyczkami.

\- Odezwał się ten uczciwy - rzucił chłodno w odpowiedzi, ale myślami już był przy oklumencji. Musiał w końcu wyrzucić Grindelwalda z głowy. Jak zaplanować cokolwiek, gdy wróg na bieżąco słyszy wszystkie pomysły?

Jego rany fizyczne były prawie całkowicie wyleczone. Mógł czarować na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu blokada. A więc mógł też w końcu postawić ten głupi mur wokół umysłu.

Zrobił to szybko, nie kłopocząc się oczyszczaniem głowy z myśli i innych takich. Nie było czasu, a ze swoim doświadczeniem nie potrzebował tego tak bardzo. Chwilę później mur stanął i nagle coś rozbiło się o niegona kawałki. Percival wzdrygnął się zaskoczony i spojrzał na Grindelwalda. Atak był słabiutki.

\- Co to było?

\- Test - odparł, wyciągając ostatni szew - Tylko test, nic więcej, a już na pewno nie szczyt moich możliwości. Jednak nie zamierzam łamać twojej osłony, niech sobie stoi. Przynajmniej teraz nie musisz się martwić.

\- Poprzednio złamałeś - zauważył Percival.

\- Poprzednio chciałem pokazać, że jesteś zbyt słaby, by bawić się oklumencją. Została głowa.

Nagle pomysł, by Grindelwald go dotykał czy pomagał z rana na ręce lub nawet w brzuchu wydał się błahostką w porównaniu do myśli, że zaraz będzie grzebał tuż przy jego skroni. W teorii nie robiło to żadnej różnicy… jednak Percival musiał sobie przez cały czas powtarzać w myślach, że czarnoksiężnik na razie nie zamierza go skrzywdzić. Na razie.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia Grindelwalda nie było, gdy się obudził. Nie pojawił się też, gdy Percival wstał, ogolił się, zjadł coś i wrócił do saloniku na piętrze. Dlatego były auror uznał, że to dobry moment na znalezienie książki, którą czytał.

To nie było trudne, bo Grindelwald na jego oczach poprzedniego dnia odłożył ją na półkę. Jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Percival go obserwuje. Albo jakby ta książka nie miała znaczenia. Albo jakby specjalnie to zrobił, by Percival mógł ją przeczytać. Wyciągnął mały tomik oprawiony w twardą okładkę. Nie było na niej żadnych ilustracji, a jedynie tytuł. Baśnie Barda Beedle'a. Były auror zmarszczył brwi. Baśnie? Serio? Książka miała wstążkę jako zakładkę i ta wstążka była w konkretnym miejscu - Grindelwald zaznaczył ją tam, gdzie skończył czytać. To też Percival widział. Jeśli najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik na świecie czytał bajki dla dzieci… to z tymi bajkami musiało być coś nie tak. Ale Percival znał tę książkę, pamiętał, jak będąc dzieckiem sam to czytał. Będąc dzieckiem, nie czarodziejem, chcącym zapanować nad światem. Otworzył tomik na zaznaczonym miejscu, po czym znalazł początek baśni, którą czytał Grindelwald. Opowieść o trzech braciach. Nie pamiętał, o czym była.

Trzeba to przeczytać i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego tak zainteresowała Grindelwalda. Nie wierzył, że mężczyzna tak po prostu czytał sobie baśnie.


	7. 7

Nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził z tomikiem, ale po przeczytaniu baśni kilka razy, zaczął szukać jakiś wskazówek w tekście. Podstawowe magiczne metody ukrywania wiadomości, jak przemieszanie liter czy dodatkowe wersy pomiędzy istniejącymi, ale jego magia nic nie znalazła. Wtedy zaczął analizować tekst pod kątem niemagicznych sposobów. Pierwsze litery, pierwsze słowa wersów, pierwsze słowa stron, co któreś słowo w wersie, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Nic nie znalazł, a po niedługiej chwili stolik i jego kolana były zawalone skrawkami zapisanych ołówkiem kartek, które znalazł w szafce obok.

I oczywiście ominął moment, gdy drzwi na dole się otworzyły i Grindelwald bezszelestnie wszedł na górę. Percival siedział przodem do kominka i tyłem do korytarza, a dodatkowo był skoncentrowany na tekście, dlatego nie zauważył nawet, że czarnoksiężnik podszedł bliżej i spojrzał zza jego pleców na książkę i rozrzucone kartki.

\- Widzę, że zainteresowałeś się baśniami.

Percival zerwał się z fotela zaskoczony, zrzucając wszystko z kolan na ziemię i instynktownie obrócił się do Grindelwalda, podnosząc różdżkę. Nieokreślone zaklęcie wystrzeliło z jej końca i uderzyło w tarczę czarnoksiężnika, gdy ten podniósł swoją.

Były auror drgnął zaskoczony. Użył magii bojowej. Powinien natychmiast zostać przyduszonym przez bariery… a to znaczyło, że ich nie ma.

Bez zastanowienia deportował się z mieszkania.

Jego stopy zagłębiły się w wilgotnym mchu i zobaczył, że nie wie, gdzie jest. Środek lasu. A konkretniej środek polany w środku lasu. Poza tym czuł dodatkowy ciężar przy deportacji.

To nie on się deportował. Grindelwald musiał go uprzedzić. Przeniósł go… gdzieś. Przeniósł gdzieś…  _ ich obu. _

Cała ta analiza zajęło mu ułamek sekundy. Okręcił się na pięcie i zachwiał, błyskawicznie odbijając lecącą w jego stronę wiązkę magii. Spodziewał się, że czarnoksiężnik jest gdzieś obok, ale mężczyzna zdążył się już odsunąć i stał kilka kroków dalej.

\- Po co? - warknął Percival.

\- Bo chyba tęsknisz za pojedynkiem ze mną - odparł lekko Grindelwald - Poza tym chciałeś uciec, nie mogłem na to pozwolić.

\- Zdjąłeś bariery z domu.

\- O wiele wcześniej, nie dzisiaj. Byłem ciekaw, kiedy spróbujesz mnie zaatakować. Kiedy w końcu się zorientujesz, że nic cię nie blokuje. I przypadek sprawił, że zaatakowałeś mnie akurat po zapoznaniu się z baśnią Beedle’a. Dobry przypadek - czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się i podniósł różdżkę. Percival sparował białe zaklęcie i tym razem ustał na nogach. Był w stanie walczyć z nim. Nie wygrać, ale walczyć. Uprzykrzyć mu życie... chociaż pojedynek wyraźnie wydawał się ciekawą perspektywą dla Grindelwalda. Cieszył się z niego. Dlatego były auror zmienił zdanie. Nie chciał sprawiać mu przyjemności i wyprostował się, opuszczając swoją różdżkę.

\- Nie będę z tobą walczyć - oświadczył zimno.

\- Czyżby? - Grindelwald rzucił zaklęcie i Percival je odbił. To nie było trudne, czarnoksiężnik zrobił to dla zabawy, nie żeby go skrzywdzić.

\- Chcesz walki ze mną. Nie dam ci jej.

Grindelwald podniósł swoją różdżkę między dwoma palcami, pokazując mu ją. Percival zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany.

\- A nie chciałbyś Czarnej Różdżki, Percivalu? - spytał mężczyzna. Przez to, że były auror dopiero co czytał ten przeklęty tomik, od razu zrozumiał, o co chodzi. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Oczywiście, Grindelwald zrobił tak, żeby Percival zobaczył ten tomik. Żeby go przeczytał. Żeby przeczytał baśń o trzech braciach, o ich trzech darach od Śmierci-

\- To baśń - powiedział, czując, że robi mu się słabo.

\- W każdej jest trochę prawdy - odparł Grindelwald, opuszczając rękę - Nie spodziewałem się, że po tylu latach podążania moim tropem nie zorientowałeś się, czym interesowałem się w młodości.

Percival poczuł irracjonalną złość. Ten mężczyzna, największy przestępca, sugerował, że Percival źle prowadził śledztwo! Poza tym nie miał racji. Percival dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że istotnie, było coś o trzech braciach w związku z Grindelwaldem. Ale to dotyczyło czasów, gdy Grindelwald i Dumbledore byli przyjaciółmi. Młodość, mnóstwo ideałów i niezbyt pomocnych historii.

\- Twoja obsesja na punkcie insygniów śmierci została odrzucona z puli przydatnych informacji już na początku śledztwa - przyznał bez emocji - Obsesja, z którą związany był także Albus Dumbledore. To przez to się pokłóciliście, prawda? - spytał, chociaż znał prawdę. Na twarzy Grindelwalda przez ułamek sekundy widać było złość… i ból. Nauczyciel Hogwartu był jego słabym punktem, Percival od dawna to wiedział, ale nie miał jak wykorzystać. Przecież nie mógł skrzywdzić Albusa Dumbledore’a… tym bardziej, że był jedynym, który dysponował mocą podobną do mocy Grindelwalda.

\- Albus nie rozumiał wszystkiego - odparł zimno Grindelwald - Nie chciał mieć związku z prawdziwą Czarną Różdżką. Nie chciał też, bym ja ją posiadł. Niestety - podniósł rękę i wskazał końcem Percivala. Były auror przygotował się odruchowo do obrony - mam ją i dobrze mi służy.

Nie było żadnego ataku.

\- Jesteś szalony - stwierdził Percival, odrywając wzrok od różdzki - To jest baśń. Nie ma różdżki silniejszej od wszystkich. Przechodzącej między właścicielami tylko przez śmierć poprzedniego.

\- Prawda, z drugim się zgodzę - Grindelwald uśmiechnął się szeroko - Nie zabiłem poprzedniego właściciela. Ale jak myślisz, dlaczego nikt nie może mnie pokonać?

Percival miał dość gadania. Zaczynał mu wierzyć i bał się, że to naprawdę jest różdżka z czarnego bzu. Nawet gdyby nie nią nie była, nie miał szans przeciwko Grindelwaldowi. A może to tylko ta różdżka sprawiała, że jest taki silny? Gdyby udało się go chociaż raz rozbroić albo dosłownie wyrwać mu różdżkę…

Były auror nie poruszył się gotowy do ataku i zebrał moc. Nie wiedział nawet, jakie zaklęcie rzucić. Był pewny, że cokolwiek to będzie, Grindelwald to odbije. I następne też. I następne. A potem znowu albo rozbroi Percivala, albo ogłuszy, albo w ogóle go zabije. Ale gdyby Percivalowi udało się uciec i tym razem pójść prosto do Ministerstwa albo MACUSY, powiedzieć wszystko… zanim Grindelwald by go znalazł… Ale poprzednio gdy chciał się teleportować, dostał w plecy kawałkiem sufitu, po czym czarnoksiężnik zagroził złamaniem jego różdżki. Percival zacisnął palce mocniej na drewnie. Stracenie różdżki go przerażało, a złamanie jej…

Opuścił ręce.

\- Zabrałeś mnie to tylko po to, by oświadczyć, że masz różdżkę z czarnego bzu? - spytał - Powiedziałem: nie będę z tobą walczyć.

\- Nie chcę atakować kogoś, kto nie zamierza się bronić, Percivalu.

\- A atakowanie kogoś, kogo obrona jest niczym w porównaniu do twojej mocy,  _ Gellercie _ ? - odparował - Na jedno wychodzi.

Grindelwald znowu się uśmiechnął, słysząc swoje imię.

\- Czarodziej, który się broni, przynajmniej się stara. A ktoś, kto już się poddał… nie jest wart bycia Dyrektorem MACUSY.

\- Jak dobrze, że już nim nie jestem - stwierdził swobodnie były auror.

Grindelwald bez ostrzeżenia zaatakował prawie czarnym zaklęciem.

W tym samym momencie Percival okręcił się i deportował.

Mroczny ogień uderzył go, gdy znikał, ale czarodziej utrzymał deportację.

Gdy znowu odzyskał oddech, upadł na kolana w ciemnej uliczce, bo impet zaklęcia dał o sobie znać. Uderzyło w ramię. Zaklął cicho, pocierając je… i jęknął gdy zobaczył, że rękaw prawej ręki płonie. Błyskawicznie przerzucił różdżkę do lewej, by uniknąć płomieni i zerwał się na równe nogi. Ale ten ogień nie palił. Po prostu…  _ był. _ Nic nie robił. Były auror potraktował płomienie strumieniem wody, ale wiedział, że to nic nie da, a jedynie przemoczył mu koszulkę. Będą płonąć, na razie nieszkodliwe, dopóki Grindelwald tak chciał. Czy czarnoksiężnik przez to wiedział, gdzie się deportował?

Percival otrzymał odpowiedź chwilę później, gdy mężczyzna pojawił się przed nim. Cofnął się o krok i podniósł różdżkę, już gromadząc magię.

\- Nie radzę - uprzedził go Grindelwald - Chyba że chcesz stracić rękę. I resztę ciała - machnął dłonią i płomienie się zmniejszyły, ale objęły całą koszulę byłego aurora. Percival cofnął się o krok, czując rosnącą panikę. Bał się tego ognia. Strach przed zwykłą magią Grindelwalda ukrywał, ale ten ogień sprawiał, że pojawiała się panika. Percival rzadko panikował.

\- Prawie uciekłeś - zauważył czarnoksiężnik - Gdybyś deportował się ułamek sekundy szybciej, zaklęcie by nie zdążyło.

\- Weź to ode mnie - wydusił Percival, starając się stać w bezruchu, ale cały drżał. Ogień nie palił ani nie wydzielał nawet ciepła, ale jego ubrania jużbyły suche. To znaczyło, że nie pali konkretnie Percivala. A to mogło się zmienić w każdej chwili

\- Dlaczego bym miał? Żebyś mógł się znowu gdzieś przenieść? - Grindelwald wskazał go różdżką i Percivala przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Jeśli się będzie chciał obronić, spali go czarny ogień. A jeśli się nie obroni-

Czar uderzył go w klatkę piersiową i mężczyzna cofnął się chwiejnie, a różdżka wyrwała mu się z ręki. Jęknął, gdy Grindelwald ją złapał.  _ Expelliarmus. _

\- Nie-

\- Tak naprawdę nie chce mi się z tobą walczyć - przerwał mu czarnoksiężnik. Percival nie odrywał wzroku od swojej różdżki.

\- Nie niszcz jej - poprosił zduszonym głosem.  _ Poprosił. _

\- Nie zamierzam - Grindelwald podszedł i położył rękę na ramieniu prawie w opiekuńczym geście - Rekwiruję ją, dopóki nie odnowię barier w domu.

To nie był opiekuńczy gest, a jedynie służył deportacji. Mężczyzna przeniósł ich bez ostrzeżenia do salonu znajomego mieszkania. Percival musiał mieć mniej siły magicznej niż się spodziewał, bo trzecie deportowanie w tak krótkim czasie było dla niego punktem krytycznym. Gdy tylko nogi dotknęły znajomego dywanu, a napór powietrza zelżał, osunął się na ziemię nieprzytomny.

 

***

 

Nie spodziewał się, że Grindelwald puści wydarzenie w niepamięć. A jednak, gdy się ocknął jego różdżka leżała na szafce nocnej, tak jakby mężczyzna naprawdę zabrał ją tylko na czas odnowienia zaklęć. Percival wziął ją i wypróbował kilka prostych zaklęć. Zadziałały bez zarzutu, tak jakby różdżka nie została  _ znowu _ mu odebrana. Ignorowała to, że Grindelwald powinien stać się jej właścicielem. Percival nie wiedział czy to po prostu charakter jego różdżki, czy może to, jaką miał Grindelwald moc. Równie możliwy, a jednocześnie absurdalny, wydawał mu się pomysł, że różdżka wiedziała, że Grindelwalda nie da się pokonać, dlatego nie uznawała jego zwycięstwa. To było głupie, ale Percival nie rozumiał, dlaczego jest wciąż akceptowany jako właściciel. Po tylu próbach, po tylu przegranych...

Zacisnął zęby i wsunął różdżkę za pasek. To nie było ważne. Różdżka go słuchała, i tyle. Proste zaklęcia działały, a to już znaczyło, że nie ma tu całkowitej blokady. Gdy spróbował się deportować, po prostu obrócił się na pięcie. Ucieczka zablokowana. Wycelował w drzwi i zebrał magię. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, jego atak został brutalnie stłumiony i Percival przycisnął dłoń do gardła, gdy na kilka sekund zabrakło mu powietrza. Grindelwald przywrócił całą poprzednią barierę. Nieciekawie.

Wyszedł sztywnym krokiem z pokoju i popatrzył do salonu. Czarnoksiężnik siedział tam i czytał coś, ale tym razem Percivala nie interesowało, co czyta. Wrobił go w swoją poprzednią lekturę wiedząc, że Percival będzie chciał wiedzieć, co czyta.

Grindelwald nie podniósł głowy, chociaż musiał usłyszeć, że czarodziej wyszedł.

Percival poszedł na dół coś zjeść, chociaż nie miał apetytu. Potem wyszedł przed dom i usiadł zrezygnowany na schodkach przed drzwiami. Oparł się przedramionami na kolanach i popatrzył bezmyślnie na spacerujących lub spieszących się gdzieś ludzi.

Różdżka z czarnego bzu, zwana Czarną Różdżką. Jeden z tak zwanych insygniów śmierci, o których napisał Beedle. To oczywiste, że Grindelwald wierzył w prawdziwość baśni. Szczerze powiedziawszy teraz dla Percivala nie miało znaczenia, czy różdżka naprawdę była potężniejsza od innych, czy nie. Problemem była wiara czarnoksiężnika, że to różdżka z baśni. To wiara dawała mu  pewność siebie, wspomagając jego i tak potężną już moc.

Za plecami byłego aurora otworzyły się drzwi, ale nawet nie drgnął. Jasne, że Grindelwald nie da mu chwili wytchnienia od kpin.

Mężczyzna usiadł na schodku obok Percivala. Percival zerknął na niego z wyrazem pogardy, po czym z powrotem wrócił do obserwowania mijających niewidoczny dom ludzi.

\- Dzień dobry - rzucił czarnoksiężnik.

\- Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry - parsknął Percival.

\- Muszę powiedzieć, że masz refleks godny dyrektora MACUSY.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na Grindelwalda.

\- Co?

\- Zaraz po zauważeniu, że możesz rzucać zaklęcia, deportowałeś się.

\- Ty mnie deportowałeś.

\- Tylko dlatego, że nie zdążyłem cię powstrzymać. Potem nie chciałeś ze mną walczyć, słusznie zresztą. Powinieneś jednak wiedzieć, że nie zależy mi na pojedynku z tobą, tak jak powiedziałem.

\- Więc po co zdjąłeś bariery z domu? I ze mnie? - prychnął były auror. Nie patrzył na Grindelwalda, ale wyczuł, że ten się uśmiechnął.

\- Byłem ciekaw, kiedy zauważysz. Okazało się, że naprawdę co najmniej przez kilka dni nie próbowałeś walczyć. Czyżbyś już się poddał, ale fakt, że możesz czarować na chwilę cię obudził?

Percival pobladł i zerwał się ze złością, obracając na pięcie do mężczyzny.

\- Jak śmiesz- Nie skończyłem walczyć! - wycedził. Grindelwald nawet się nie poruszył, ale uśmiech zniknął, ustępując miejsca uważnemu spojrzeniu. To jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło Percivala. Złapał obiema rękami koszulę czarnoksiężnika i szarpnął, zmuszając go do podniesienia się. Mężczyzna nie zaprotestował.

\- Wiesz dobrze, Grindelwald, że nie poddałem się - syknął Percival - Pokonam cię. Ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie jestem typem osoby, która robi coś bez przemyślenia tego.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy - powiedział czarnoksiężnik - Na razie wszystko, co robisz w związku ze mną jest bez przemyślenia, Percivalu.

Byłemu aurorowi zabrakło na chwilę słów, ale potem puścił go i odepchnął ze złością, bo miał rację. Grindelwald cofnął się kilka kroków i wygładził koszulę spokojnie, jakby nic się nie stało.

\- Od początku robisz dokładnie to, co wiem, że zrobisz - kontynuował niewzruszony - Uprzedzam cię za każdym razem kilka kroków. Poszedłeś za mną tamtej nocy. Pozwoliłeś, by młody Hetfield pomógł ci uciec, przez co się zdradził. Wiedziałem, że mam szpiega, jednak nie mogłem określić, kto to. Twoja ucieczka pozwoliła mi ustalić, że to młody William. Faktycznie, przypadkiem spotkałeś Newtona Scamandra, ale również zgodnie z moimi założeniami, nie poszedłeś do zwierzchników. Dzięki temu później mogłem z powrotem cię zabrać bez niepotrzebnych śmierci. Jedyną rzeczą, której nie przewidziałem, była próba dostania się do Albusa Dumbledore’a. Jednak - wcisnął ręce do kieszeni - to nie był twój pomysł, a pana Scamandra.

Percival miał ściśnięte gardło, ale wyprostował się dumnie.

\- Skoro już zdradziłeś mi swoje plany, powiesz od razu, dlaczego po prostu mnie nie zabijesz?

\- To nie plany, Percivalu, tylko przeszłość. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żebym ci to powiedział. A co do zabicia cię... Nawet, gdyby udało ci się uciec, nikt ci nie uwierzy, że nie stoisz po mojej stronie po takim czasie nieobecności. A gdyby ci uwierzyli, to nic nie da, że będą mieli jednego więcej aurora. Nawet tak silnego, jak ty - uśmiechnął się cierpko - Po prostu nie chcę cię zabijać. Jesteś wartościowym człowiekiem, cenię twoją wiedzę i podziwiam upór.

Percival wiedział, że ostatnie słowa miał na celu manipulację, ale mimo to brzmiały szczerze. Grindelwald nie pierwszy raz mówił, że w jakiś pokręcony sposób nie chce go skrzywdzić, bo jest ważny.

\- Zamiast owijać w bawełnę, po prostu przyznaj, że chcesz mieć mnie po swojej stronie - odparł sucho. Czarnoksiężnik się uśmiechnął, ale uśmiech nie dotarł do oczu.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę cię mieć po swojej stronie. Z czysto taktycznego punktu widzenia, gdyby czarodzieje zobaczyli, że popiera mnie tak ważna osoba, byłoby o wiele prościej. Ale nie zapominaj, co widziałeś, gdy pokazałem ci wizję. Wiesz, że wierzę w swoją rację, to nie tylko polityka i chęć zdobycia władzy.

Percival nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał wplątać się w rozmowę o przekonaniach Grindelwalda. Chociaż taka rozmowa mogłaby dać mu dużo informacji o jego myśleniu i może nawet planach, nie był przygotowany i nie miał siły na argumentację.

Gdy Grindelwald pojął, że były auror nie zamierza się odezwać, podszedł bliżej, stając na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Proponuję układ.

\- Nie chcę go - odparł od razu Percival. Mężczyzna go zignorował.

\- Pozwól mi przez tydzień przekonywać cię do swoich racji. Porozmawiajmy. Możesz chociaż udawać, że jesteś skłonny mnie wysłuchać i rozważyć moje słowa.

\- Po co? - były auror zaśmiał się głucho - Nie jestem.

\- Dlatego udawaj.

\- Nie jestem kłamcą, jak ty, nie zamierzam niczego udawać.

\- Więc słuchaj i nie udawaj, że będziesz chciał mnie zrozumieć - Grindelwald znowu uśmiechnął się lekko - Po prostu pozwól mi opowiedzieć więcej, pokazać, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Percival zmrużył oczy.

\- Układy są dwustronne - powiedział, żeby zyskać czas. Wiedział, że nie stanie po jego stronie, ale jeśli czarnoksiężnik oferował powiedzenie mu rzeczy, które potem mógłby wykorzystać…

\- Racja - Grindelwald kiwnął głową - Co byś chciał, gdybym cię nie przekonał?

Percival parsknął kpiąco.

\- Wolność, na przykład.

\- To jedna z tych rzeczy, których nie mogę ci zaoferować. Wiesz o tym - odparł Grindelwald bez zaskoczenia - Ale mogę zaoferować… coś bliskie wolności.

\- Co?

\- Nie spodoba ci się.

\- A bo ty wiesz, co mi się nie spodoba.

\- W porządku - kiwnął głową - Mogę cię uwolnić z murów tego domu i od siebie samego, pod jednym warunkiem. Złożysz przysięgę, że w żaden sposób nie zdradzisz nic i nikomu o mnie.

Percival zaśmiał się, żeby ukryć zdziwienie.

\- Przysięgi da się omijać. I łamać.

\- Mówię o Wieczystej Przysiędze.

Prawie otworzył usta. Automatycznie cofnął się o krok, jakby Grindelwald miał teraz i tutaj wymusić na nim wypowiedzenie słów.

\- Masz rację, nie spodobało mi się - wycedził - To żadna wolność. Na pewno nie złożę  _ Wieczystej Przysięgi _ , że nie pomogę cię schwytać.

Grindelwald nie wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Może masz jakieś inne propozycje? - spytał uprzejmie, co tylko bardziej rozzłościło Percivala.

\- Po co chcesz w ogóle, żebym cię słuchał? Nie przekonasz mnie. Całym sercem stoję przeciwko tobie.

\- Nie wątpię, ale czasem mam chwilę słabości i łudzę się cichą nadzieją - odparł. Percival łypnął na niego ponuro. Grindelwald zaproponował mu układ, a nie kazał, więc w teorii były auror mógł odmówić bez żadnych konsekwencji. Ale czym więcej o tym myślał, dochodził do wniosku, że naprawdę mógłby dowiedzieć się czegoś przydatnego. Tylko co mógł chcieć w zamian za ten tydzień słuchania przekonać Grindelwalda z ust samego Grindelwalda? Mężczyzna nie zamierzał mu zwrócić wolności, a przysięga z oczywistych powodów nie wchodziła w grę. Percival był więc uwięziony w tym domu. Ale gdyby chociaż na chwilę udało mu się wydostać i powiedzieć komukolwiek cokolwiek...

Grindelwald stał w bezruchu, czekając, aż Percival cokolwiek odpowie. Były auror podniósł na niego wzrok, gdy wpadł w końcu na jakkolwiek beznadziejny pomysł, ale pomysł.

\- Druga strona układu - powiedział, nie okazując, jak szybko zaczęło bić mu serce - Pozwól mi skontaktować z jedną osobą.

\- Żebyś mógł jej powiedzieć wszystko, a ona MACUSIE i Ministerstwu? - Grindelwald uniósł brwi tym razem autentycznie zdziwiony. Percival zawahał się, ale wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak nie powiedzieć, to chociaż porozmawiać. Mam dość twojego towarzystwa - dodał chłodno - Od jak dawna jesteś jedyną osobą, z jaką mam styczność? - prychnął.

\- Nawet nie kilka tygodni - odparł lekko Grindelwald.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Czarnoksiężnik zmierzył mężczyznę uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Wybierzesz jedną osobę, do której pójdziemy razem - powiedział w końcu - Zanim sobie  _ porozmawiacie _ , postawię jej warunek, dzięki któremu zostanę bezpieczny. Jeśli nie będzie chciała się zgodzić, rzucę zaklęcie zapomnienia i wrócimy tutaj.

\- Jaki warunek?

Uśmiech Grindelwalda go zaniepokoił.

\- Złoży Wieczystą Przysięgę, której ty nie chciałeś - odparł mężczyzna - Nie będzie mógł nikomu powiedzieć nic, czego dowie się od ciebie.

Percival pobladł. To zamykało drugą ścieżkę ucieczki, ale mógł się spodziewać po Grindelwaldzie, że go uprzedzi. Jednak oferta czarnoksiężnika nie wymuszała niczego, poza słuchaniem go przez tydzień. Nie sprawiała, że ta osoba musiała coś zrobić, jeśli nie będzie chciała złożyć przysięgi. Chyba że Grindelwald czegoś nie dopowiedział.... Percival musiał uniemożliwić wszystkie możliwości, które były niebezpieczne.

\- Jeśli się nie zgodzi, po prostu rzucisz  _ obliviate _ i odejdziemy?

\- Oczywiście - Grindelwald kiwnął głową.

\- I w żaden sposób potem jej nie skrzywdzisz?

\- Za kogo pan mnie ma? Panna Goldstein i Newton Scamander wciąż żyją - mężczyzna udał oburzenie. Percival zignorował to.

\- Przysięga będzie obowiązywać dopóki nie ucieknę lub nie zostaniesz powstrzymany.

\- Tak. Do momentu, jak nie będzie miało znaczenia, czy jesteś żywy czy martwy dla świata.

\- To nie to samo - powiedział od razu były auror zadowolony, że znalazł haczyk. Jeden z wielu.

\- W porządku, zgodnie z twoimi słowami - Grindelwald wzruszył ramionami - Nie próbuję cię oszukać. Poza tym będziesz Gwarantem, możesz w każdej chwili przerwać.

\- Ja? - Percivala przeszedł dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

\- A kto? - Grindelwald uniósł brwi - Na miejscu będę ja, ty i twoja wybrana osoba. Nie mamy zbyt wielkiego wyboru.

Percival nie poruszył się, wpatrując w niego bez słowa. Mężczyzna wyciągnął do niego rękę.

\- Zgoda? - spytał. Były auror ukrył niezadowolenie i przeczucie, że znowu popełnia błąd i uścisnął dłoń czarnoksiężnika. Grindelwald miał pewny i mocny uścisk, a gdy Percival chciał go puścić, przytrzymał jego rękę i popatrzył mu w oczy.

\- Kto jest tą osobą?

Percival odwzajemnił twarde spojrzenie.

\- Newton Scamander.


	8. 8

Newton Scamander wbrew pozorom był rozsądnym wyborem. Percival nie mógł wybrać Tiny albo jakiegokolwiek aurora, bo dręczyłoby go sumienie, że skazał na Wieczystą Przysięgę kogoś, kto będzie tyle czasu spędzał w MACUSIE i męczył się, że nie może nikomu nic powiedzieć. A Newton Scamander, wedle słabej wiedzy Percivala, nie miał aż takiego związku z MACUSĄ i Ministerstwem. Fakt faktem, że powstrzymał Grindelwalda co najmniej raz, więc powiązanie z konfliktem było jasne, jednak to tylko dodatkowo pomagało Percivalowi utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że Newton sobie poradzi z Przysięgą bez umierania. Poza tym, mając już styczność z czarnoksiężnikiem, nie byłby aż tak przerażony i podekscytowany tym, że stoi metr obok, więc będzie słuchał uważnie.

Chociaż Percival wciąż nie był pewny, czy dobrze zrobił, idąc na układ z Grindelwaldem. Może lepiej byłoby po prostu zgodzić się na ten głupi tydzień, ale nie narażać kolejnych osób?

Udało mu się jednak wykorzystać lukę w słowach Grindelwalda. Jeśli Newton  _ domyśli się _ czegoś ze słów Percivala, nie będzie to wchodziło w to, co były auror sam mu powiedział. To dawało im spore pole manewru.

Już następnego dnia Grindelwald deportował ich pod drzwi domu Newtona, który Percival już raz miał okazję widzieć w środku.

\- Zostawiam ci różdżkę, bo musisz rzucić zaklęcie, ale jeśli zrobisz cokolwiek nie tak, pan Scamander znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie - zapowiedział Grindelwald, zanim Percival zdążył zapukać. Były autor poczuł, jakby różdżka stała się kilka razy cięższa w kieszeni płaszcza. Jego własnego płaszcza, który już wystarczająco ciążył mu wspomnieniami.

Nie odpowiedział Grindelwaldowi i zapukał, zaciskając pięść tak mocno, że pobielały mu kostki.

Newt Scamander otworzył kilka sekund później, jednocześnie wpychając coś do kieszeni. Na widok Percivala zamarł, a na widok Grindelwalda, stojącego za nim, wyszarpnął rękę z kieszeni i sięgnął po różdżkę.

\- Czekaj! - uprzedził go były autor, podnosząc rękę z lekką paniką. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Newton zaatakował Grindelwalda. Niestety.

Chłopak znieruchomiał, po czym już wolniej, wyciągnął różdżkę. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć… ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, z jego kieszeni wyskoczyło jakieś małe zwierzątko i z piskiem uciekło w głąb mieszkania. Newton poruszył się, jakby instynktownie planował pobiec za nim, ale błyskawicznie stracił zainteresowanie zwierzęciem na rzecz dwójki gości.

\- Panie Graves. Zakładam, że prawdziwy, proszę o wybaczenie - powiedział - Oraz panie Grindelwald - dodał, mierząc drugiego uważnym spojrzeniem. Potem popatrzył na Percivala i w powietrzu zawisło niezadane pytanie.

\- Nie jestem po jego stronie - rzucił szybko Percival - Wyjaśnię wszystko, tylko mi pozwól.

Były autor co chwilę musiał sobie przypominać, że młody Newt nie pamięta, że już raz pomógł Percivalowi.

Chłopak znowu popatrzył na Grindelwalda.

\- A mam wybór odmówić? - spytał.

\- W takim wypadku - odezwał się czarnoksiężnik, zanim Percival zdążył wymyśleć jakąś odpowiedź - Wymażę ci pamięć i znikniemy stąd. Ale na pewno zainteresuje cię fakt, że już raz użyłem na tobie  _ obliviate. _

Percival popatrzył na Grindelwalda zaskoczony, tak samo jak Newton, chociaż oboje z różnych powodów. Były autor nie spodziewał się, że Grindelwald zdradzi to Newtonowi, a chłopak był zdziwiony - i przestraszony - z oczywistych powodów.

\- Cofnę je, jeśli pozwolisz wejść - dodał czarnoksiężnik - Zresztą to uprości sprawę, jeśli będziesz pamiętać.

Newton wyraźnie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał coś odpowiedzieć, ale po chwili się zawahał. Potem opuścił różdżkę i zrobił krok do tyłu. Nie odezwał się słowem, a tylko odwrócił wzrok, gdy minął go Grindelwald.

\- Przyszedł pan się mnie pozbyć? - spytał.

\- Nie - odparł krótko mężczyzna 

\- Jesteśmy tu z mojego powodu - powiedział szybko Percival.

\- Poczekaj - przerwał mu Grindelwald. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i wycelował w chłopaka. Percival, nawet gdyby zamierzał, nie zdążyłby zaprotestować. Grindelwald mruknął coś, koniec różdżki zaświecił tuż przy skroni Newta i chłopak osunął się po ścianie nieprzytomny. Percival przyskoczył, żeby go złapać, ale gdy tylko go dotknął, Newton zamrugał i skupił na nim wzrok.

\- Panie Graves, myślałem że Grindelwald-

Urwał, znalazłszy spojrzeniem czarnoksiężnika. Poderwał się na nogi.

\- Wygląda na to, że to jednak nie był sen - stwierdził.

Percival domyślił się, że Grindelwald odwrócił  _ obliviate _ i chwycił chłopaka za ramię, ciągnąc łagodnie do salonu.

\- Wszystko wyjaśnię - powiedział - Tylko poświęć mi chwilę.

\- Jest pan z Grindelwaldem - wymamrotał - Przekonał pana-

\- Nie! - przerwał mu ostro - Nie przekonał. Zawarliśmy umowę, przez co udało mi się do ciebie dostać - Percival miał pełną świadomość, że czarnoksiężnik idzie za nimi i słyszy wszystko.

\- Umowę - powtórzył cicho Newton. Były autor kiwnął głowa, ale Grindelwald znowu go uprzedził.

\- Pan Graves ustalił następujące warunki. Po waszej rozmowie rzucę na ciebie  _ obliviate _ i będziemy udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło… albo porozmawiacie sobie, a potem złożysz Wieczystą Przysięgę, że nikomu nic nie zdradzisz.

\- Przysięgę - Newt obrócił się do niego osłupiały - Co pan zrobił? - szepnął do Percivala. Percival poczuł, jak ściska go w gardle.

\- Masz wybór, a to chciałem osiągnąć - powiedział tylko i opadł na fotel, przecierając ręką twarz. Grindelwald bez słowa zajął drugi, więc Newton siadł na kanapie, rzucając czarnoksiężnikowi ostrożne spojrzenie.

\- Posłucham. I złożę Wieczystą Przysięgę - oznajmił. Percival popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Do tej pory nie wierzył, że Newton się zgodzi.

\- Wiesz, czym jest Wieczysta Przysięga? - zapytał - Umrzesz, jeśli-

\- Wiem, panie Graves - przerwał mu chłopak i popatrzył na niego nieśmiało. Percival odebrał przekaz.  _ Coś wymyślimy _ .

\- Świetnie - rzucił Grindelwald i wstał - Wrócę za… pół godziny? Godzinę? - spojrzał na byłego aurora.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że Grindelwald zostawi ich samych.

\- Godzinę - odpowiedział przez ściśnięte gardło. Czarnoksiężnik coś planował i Percival nie wiedział, co. Dlaczego pozwoli im samemu pogadać? Nie będzie wiedział, czego dokładnie dowie się chłopak. Nie będzie wiedział, w jaki sposób zabezpieczyć się przed zdradą.

Grindelwald kiwnął głową i odwrócił się do przedpokoju. Chwilę później trzasnęły drzwi.

Percival patrzył bez słowa w tamtą stronę.

Newton patrzył bez słowa na Percivala.

W końcu pierwszy się odezwał:

\- Panie Graves, Mogę dostać jakieś wyjaśnienia? - spytał - Wygląda pan… cóż, wygląda pan lepiej, niż pamiętam.

Percival rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Grindelwald zmienił taktykę i uznał, że będzie próbował mnie przekonać do swojej racji. Bez obaw, daleko mu do tego - dodał szybko, gdy Newt otworzył usta - Proszę, uwierz mi. Zawarłem z nim układ, który pozwolił mi na spotkanie się z tobą. Powiem ci wszystko w ten sposób, który pozwoli ci przekazać wszystko aurorom. Albo Dumbledore'owi, jakby udało ci się z nim skontaktować.

\- Przysięga sprawi, że nie będę mógł nic powiedzieć - zauważył Newton z lekkim strachem. Zgodził się ją złożyć, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że się bał. Percival my się nie dziwił, sam nie bez powodu nie chciał jej złożyć.

Uśmiechnął się jednak.

\- Ale nie sprawi, że nie będziesz mógł powiedzieć tego, co się domyślisz lub wywnioskujesz z tego, co ci powiem.

Newton otworzył szerzej oczy.

\- Oh.

\- Mamy godzinę. To nie jest dużo, trzeba się pospieszyć.

Percival zaczął mówić różne kawałki z tego, co sam się dowiedział. Wspomniał o różdżce i legendzie, ale w taki sposób, by Newton pomyślał o Dumbledorze. Powiedział o domu, w którym mieszkał, ale nie powiedział, że jest niewidoczny. Opisał go najdokładniej, jak potrafił. Opowiedział o mrocznym ogniu Grindelwalda, ale po krótkiej chwili zorientował się, że chłopak dobrze zna te płomienie i dowiedział się o niedoszłym zniszczeniu Paryża przez smoki z czarnego ognia. Tego Grindelwald mu nie powiedział. Jak wielu rzeczy.

Percival naprawdę starał się unikać mówienia czegokolwiek wprost, dając Newtonowi pole do manewrowania prawdą. Potem to Newton opowiedział mu, co się dzieje w świecie. Cisza ze strony Grindelwalda. Żadnych ataków. Spokój przed burzą.

W końcu padło to pytanie, którego się obawiał.

\- Dlaczego pan nie walczy? Nie… ucieka od niego?

Percival odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie potrafię złamać jego barier. A nawet gdyby, wiesz, że poprzednio mnie znalazł. Tym razem nie byłby taki łagodny i zabiłby każdego, kto by mi pomógł. Może i byłem dyrektorem MACUSY i powinieniem mieć pewne pojęcie o… poświęceniach, ale  _ dla większego dobra _ zbyt mocno kojarzy mi się z Grindelwaldem. Jeśli kiedyś potrafiłem, teraz już nie umiem zrobić czegoś ze świadomością, że ktoś przez to zginie - oparł się plecami z westchnieniem - Jego zakładnikiem jest cały świat.

Rozmawiali długo. Dłużej niż godzinę, o ile Percival mógł to określić bez zegarka. Gdy w końcu do drzwi ktoś zapukał, oboje jak na zawołanie zamilkli i Newton z lekkim ociąganiem poszedł otworzyć. Wrócił po chwili z Grindelwaldem, który omiótł pokój spojrzeniem bez emocji i wbił je w chłopaka.

\- Nie zmieniłeś zdania? - spytał. Newt pokręcił głową - W porządku. Panie Graves, zechce pan…? - wskazał gestem, że na podejść. Żeby być świadkiem Wieczystej Przysięgi. Żeby właściwie ją stworzyć.

Powoli wyciągnął różdżkę i zerknął na młodego czarodzieja. Nie wydawał się zdenerwowany bardziej niż zwykle, ale nie patrzył też na żadnego z nich. Cóż, Percival był zdenerwowany. Bardzo. Jednak podniósł różdżkę, gdy Grindelwald wyciągnął rękę, a Newton ją uścisnął. Dotknął końcem ich dłoni i poczuł, jak przez różdżkę przepływa moc.

\- Newtonie Scamandrze - odezwał się Grindelwald spokojnie - Czy przysięgasz, że nikomu w żaden sposób nie przekażesz nic o stanie życia i zdrowia Percivala Gravesa do chwili, gdy nie zostanę złapany lub on wolny?

\- Przysięgam - były autor zamrugał, słysząc siłę w głosie chłopaka. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, ale głos miał pewny. Z lakierowanej różdżki wypłynął cienki łańcuch ognia i oplótł złączone dłonie.

\- Czy przysięgasz, że nikomu w żaden sposób nie przekażesz nic z tego, co Percival Graves przekazał ci do tej pory do chwili, gdy zostanę złapany lub on wolny?

\- Przysięgam.

Drugi płonący łańcuch otoczył ich dłonie. Grindelwald przez chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu, aż w końcu się odezwał:

\- Czy przysiegasz w żaden sposób nie wykorzystać wiedzy, którą zdobyłeś dzięki rozmowie z Percivalem Gravesem, w tym tego, czego sam się domyśliłeś lub domyślisz?

Percivalowi stanęło serce. Grindelwald musiał ich słyszeć! Usłyszeć, że Percival przekazał Newtonowi wystarczająco mało informacji, by chłopak mógł się reszty domyśleć i to wykorzystać!

Ręka mu drgnęła, gdy chciał się cofnąć i złamać wiązanie przysięgi, ale młody Scamander go uprzedził:

\- Przysięgam - powiedział spokojnie.

Trzeci język ognia oplótł ich dłonie. Potem wszystkie trzy rozbłysły i zniknęły, pozostawiając na ręce Newta ślady podobne do tych, które Percival już niejednokrotnie widział.

Były autor popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Ten posłał mu krótkie spojrzenie, mówiące, że coś wymyśli. Problem w tym, że nawet Percival nie widział luki w Przysiędze. I na pewno nie widział jej Grindelwald.

\- Cudownie - stwierdził czarnoksiężnik - W takim wypadku czas na nas.

Zanim Percival zaprotestował, mężczyzna położył mu rękę na ramieniu i deportował.

Percival zachwiał się w saloniku na piętrze. Potem popatrzył na Grindelwalda, który zachowywał się tak, jakby już zapomniał, co się przed chwilą stało. Jakby się nie przejmował przysięgą. Jak wiele osób zmusił do złożenia takiej? Nawet te kilka osób, które wiedziały, że Percival żyje, musiały przysiąc, że nic nie zdradzą. Tak powiedział młody William, a nie wyglądało na to, by kłamał. W końcu poświęcił życie.

Czarnoksiężnik rozluźniony usiadł w fotelu.

\- Dołączysz? - spytał. Percival już szukał w głowie luki w żądaniach Grindelwalda i tylko z roztargnieniem zajął miejsce obok, nie mając siły dyskutować. Nie zorientował się, że mężczyzna go obserwuje, dopóki znowu się nie odezwał - Wydajesz się niezadowolony. Myślałem, że twoje pogaduszki z młodym Scamandrem wyszły dobrze?

Percival podniósł wzrok i poczuł palącą złość, ale też upokorzenie na widok uśmieszku Grindelwalda.

\- Podsłuchiwałeś nas - stwierdził, przecierając twarz z westchnieniem. Mógł się spodziewać, że czarnoksiężnik nie da mu szans. Znów.

\- Nie, byłem daleko od was - pokręcił głową - Dlaczego tak uważasz?

\- Dokładnie wiedziałeś, co planowałem. Usłyszałeś, gdy mówiłem Newtonowi - Percival zacisnął pięści, ale Grindelwald uniósł brwi wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

\- Mogę prosić o konkrety?

\- Trzecia część przysięgi! - warknął - Nie było jej w umowie.

\- Ah, to. Nie, nie podsłuchiwałem. Po prostu jesteś przewidywalny, a to była jedna z nielicznych możliwości, które ci pozostały.

Grindelwald nie tylko był najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem, ale też jednym z najlepszych spiskowców na świecie. Potrafił przewidzieć ruchy MACUSY i ministerstwa, a Dumbledore'a znał dobrze. Percival był tylko kolejnym etapem w większym planie, nawet ta przysięga. Po co zmuszać do przysięgi młodego Newtona? Po co zgodził się na układ z Percivalem?

Percival był  _ przewidywalny _ , jak to nazwał Grindelwald. Wiedział nawet, dlaczego. Pracując w terenie jako młodszy autor musiał więcej improwizować, zmieniać, szybciej reagować… a potem, jako dyrektor jego siłą były słowa, dobrze przygotowane formułki i plant. Odzwyczaił się do potrzeby improwizacji. Nie twierdził, że przez to stał się ospały i okropny w walkach, ale mimo wszystko… Cóż, Grindelwald miał rację. Dwa razy w pojedynku użył tej samej sztuczki, dwa razy nie wypaliła. Już samo to jest dowodem na zero kreatywności w praktyce. Co innego było układać zza biurka, nawet z dnia na dzień, a co innego musieć natychmiast coś wymyśleć. Gdyby przerwał zaklęcie, zanim Newton przysiągł trzecią część… ale nie zdążył. Zbyt długo się zastanawiał.

Musiał się w końcu wziąć za siebie.

 

***

 

Dzisiaj był pierwszy dzień, gdy Grindelwald miał mu wmawiać swoje racje i choć Percival miał ochotę zostać z tego powodu w pokoju, wyszedł i usiadł w fotelu, który w myślach zaczął nazywać swoim. Grindelwalda nie było, i dobrze, więc miał jeszcze trochę czasu dla siebie. Z westchnieniem oparł się i zamknął oczy, wsłuchując w ciszę domu. Był gotowy słuchać Grindelwalda, zbierać informacje, ustalić, jak myśli, co planuje, ile aktualnie ma sprzymierzeńców. Cokolwiek, co da mu jakiś wgląd w jego sposób myślenia. Oraz w sytuację na świecie, bo Percival nie mógł ukrywać, że brak podstawowej wiedzy był problemem. Gdyby nie Newt nawet by nikt wiedział, co Grindelwald zrobił z Paryżu. Co potrafi zrobić ze swoim czarnym ogniem.

Byłego aurora przeszedł dreszcz i odruchowo pogładził zabliźnione wnętrze prawej dłoni. Grindelwald użył płomieni, by go zranić, torturować, a teraz Percival wiedział także, że mają siłę spalenia całego miasta, a do zatrzymania ich potrzeba było… mnóstwo aurorów. Nie pamiętał, jaką Newt wymienił liczbę, ale wiedział, że zaliczali się do nich najwybitniejsi czarodzieje. Ci, którzy pozostali przy życiu. Oczami wyobraźni Percival widział, jak ogień formuje się w kształt smoków i atakuje barierę.

Grindelwald był potężny. Żaden mag nie miał takiej mocy, chociażby częściowo. To znaczyło, że Czarna Różdżka, którą Grindelwald twierdził, że posiada, jest prawdziwie silniejsza od każdej innej? Z drugiej strony i bez różdżki był silny. To nie miało sensu.

Trzasnęły drzwi na dole i Percival się skrzywił. Oto nadchodzi.

Jednak nie nadszedł. Rozległ się hałas, jakby czarnoksiężnik spadł ze schodów i Percival poderwał się z fotela. Musiał przyznać, że przez sekundę rozważał zignorowanie myśli, że coś się stało. W końcu to Grindelwald. Skoro nie da się go pokonać w pojedynku magicznym, dobrze by było, by zabiło go coś tak zwykłego jak na przykład upadek. Co najwyraźniej się stało.

Potem jednak pobiegł na dół. Mimo wszystko.

Najsilniejszy czarnoksiężnik na świecie siedział na dole tuż przy schodach. Opierał się plecami o ścianę, jakby chciał w nią wniknąć i miotał spojrzeniem na wszystkie strony, ale patrzył na coś, czego Percival nie widział. Jedną dłoń zaciskał na futrynie obok, a drugą na własnej koszuli tak mocno, że kostki mu pobielały. Minęła krótka chwila, ale włosy już miał mokre od potu. Były auror przez chwilę stał na dole schodów jak wryty, ale potem zrozumiał.

Wizja. Grindelwald właśnie miał wizję.

Percival powoli podszedł i ukląkł obok, obserwując go czujnie. Nie wiedział nawet, co zrobić w wypadku osoby, która miała wizję. Widział wiele różnych rzeczy podczas interwencji jako młody auror, ale to do nich nie należało. Jasnowidzenie było rzadkością.

Od dawna wierzył, że Grindelwald faktycznie widzi przyszłość, ale dopiero teraz odczuł to naprawdę. Patrzenie na kogoś w tym stanie było… wstrząsające. Zwłaszcza, gdy był to potężny czarnoksiężnik, wyglądający teraz na zwyczajnie zagubionego. Percival przełknął ślinę. Mógł spróbować go trochę podnieść, poprawić jego pozycję, bo od upadku Grindelwald zdołał przesunąć się tylko pod ścianę i jego pozycja wyglądała na niezbyt wygodną. Poza tym powinien sprawdzić, czy nie krwawi. Mógł uderzyć się w głowę.

Ostrożnie chwycił dłoń, którą mężczyzna zacisnął na futrynie. Udało mu się ją oderwać… ale zaraz potem chwyciła go za koszulę na piersi. Grindelwald szarpnięciem przyciągnął go do siebie i Percival upadł na kolana tuż obok, tak że usta czarnoksiężnika znalazły się tuż przy jego uchu.

\- Zabiję cię - warknął i odepchnął byłego aurora. Mężczyzna zachwiał i przygotował do konfrontacji… po czym zorientował, że Grindelwald nie mówił tego do niego. Wciąż był wpatrzony w pustkę.

Percival powoli uklęknął obok. Spodziewał się, że widok tak bezbronnego Gellerta Grindelwalda będzie satysfakcjonujący, ale chociaż szczerze próbował, nie był ani trochę zadowolony. Za to myśl o pomocy mu była jednocześnie odrażająca… i oczywista. Mężczyzna był w potrzebie, a Percival jeszcze nie stoczył się tak nisko, by atakować bezbronnego. Wyciągnął różdżkę, ale nie po to, by zranić. Musiał go przenieść, a  Grindelwald był zbyt ciężki, by mógł to bezpiecznie zrobić samą siłą mięśni.  _ Wingardium leviosa  _ było prostsze.

Jednak zanim rzucił zaklęcie, wzrok czarnoksiężnika nagle się wyostrzył i oprzytomniał, po czym całkowicie świadomie skupił na Percivalu.

Grindelwald zobaczył go celującego w niego różdżką, a Percival nie był gotowy do obrony. Nie zdążył nic zrobić, gdy mężczyzna podniósł rękę i niewidzialna siła rzuciła go na ścianę, wyduszając oddech. Osunął się, opadając na czworaka. Kolejne zaklęcie wyrwało mu różdżkę z dłoni.

\- Nie ma za co - wykrztusił. Czarnoksiężnik nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w  niego z pochmurnym wzrokiem. Percival widział, jak mięśnie zaciśniętej z całej siły szczęki rysują się pod skórą i zorientował się, że Grindelwald nie jest zły na niego, tylko na to, co zobaczył. Cokolwiek to było, musiało nim wstrząsnąć.

Wstał gwałtownie i po prostu wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami wyjściowymi. Percival znowu został sam.


End file.
